Los fantasmas tambien sienten
by Chirly19
Summary: ...tal vez no pueda verme en el día pero siempre te acompañaré en las puestas del sol y en la noche para cuidarte...
1. Sentire primer capitulo

_Si es lo que piensan algunos, los fantasmas no existen que son seres aterradores en busca de algo en la tierra de los vivos, algo que nunca pudieron cumplir o alcanzar._

_Si bien podía decirse que es difícil saber si el mundo en que vivimos es real o ficción._

…

Aki: wo tan filosófica

Yo: jeje hay que pensar sabes no existen verdades absolutas?.. ok eso es para introducir al próximo fic que tratará sobre **f**antasmas**….**

Aki: cielos osea muertos -.- y un nuevo género para experimentar

Yo: asi es! aquí les dejo con el primer capítulo de los 15 que va a tener… tal vez

**Edades personajes**

**(16: Ruka, Rua, Lucciano)**

**20: Yusei, Crow, Aki, Sherry,**

**21: Jack, Kiryu, Misty, Chiharu, Carly)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ni sus personajes… la trama y el Oc son creaciones propias<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>…CAPITULO 1...<strong>

-que comiencen las vacaciones! – es el grito alegre que se escucha el último día de clases y este es pronunciado por un joven bastante entusiasta y lleno de mucha energía.

- si tienes un buen lugar para pasar las vacaciones más te vale callarte! –y como siempre aquel que no quiere esforzarse en las vacaciones solo dedicarse a descansar y dormir para conservar su gran belleza.

- ya cálmense seguro aprovecharemos estas vacaciones al máximo – y por ultimo aquel pensamiento tranquilo y positivo que busca no crear conflictos entre dos polos opuestos.

**PV Yusei **

Si han comenzado las vacaciones de tercer semestre, que mas grande es la alegría de todos aquellos que dieron un gran esfuerzo en sus estudios, olvidando todo ese asunto; Mis amigos y yo debíamos encontrar una nueva ruta de viaje si no queríamos pasar durante un mes, aburridos y sin nada que hacer.

Durante unos días planeamos donde ir, nuestros contactos más cercanos nos informaron de un excelente lugar donde podíamos pasar las vacaciones, era uno de esos auténticos campamentos de verano, pero era algo tan habitual que nosotros queríamos era pasarla bien con unas cuantas personas, sin reglas y viviendo a nuestro modo.

Después de averiguar al fin dimos con el sitio perfecto, una cabaña en las montañas, nos la rentarían muy barato y hasta tendría servicio exclusivo de alimentación, electricidad y otros caprichos, todo lo que quisiéramos.

Desde muy temprano salimos de la ciudad, no solo íbamos mis amigos Jack y Crow también habíamos invitado a unas amigas Carly quien aunque no lo admitiera estaba enamorada de Jack y no quería despegarse de él, Ruka una adolescente muy amiga nuestra era como nuestra hermanita menor aunque ya tuviera un hermano sobreprotector Rua y por último Kiryu un amigo más con su hermana Chiharu la chica que siempre anda con nosotros sin saber porque lo hace.

**(Chiharu: Cabello corto, color plateado hasta las orejas, ojos verdes aperlados y piel muy blanca…)**

Llegamos al medio día y al parecer…

-no hay nadie?

**PV Normal**

-oye Yusei estás seguro que aquí hay servicios?

-claro que si

Estaban frente a la cabaña de aspecto antiguo y rustico, esta tenía una segunda planta con un enorme balcón en la parte lateral, frontal y trasera; un aire de misterio alrededor de esta y una soledad evidente.

El más joven de ellos se acerca a la entrada –parece que no hay ni un alma aquí

**-**hum –yusei levanta la mirada y ve una ventana abierta, asomada a medio costado pudo lograr ver una persona –allá arriba –dice y todos giran a ver

-qué?

-eh creí ver a alguien –dice en tono extrañado y frunce las cejas sin dejar de ver hacia la ventana –"sé lo que vi, era una chica si hay alguien

**PV Aki**

-Qué tontería porque tuve que asomarme no puedo ser vista por nadie ni siquiera por los nuevos huéspedes

Sentía la curiosidad de ver a esas personas y fue cuando mis ojos se fijaron en una, un joven pelinegro, no sé su nombre, ni su edad, ni que hace pero sentí como me conectaba con su ser.

Encuanto él miro hacia la ventana me escondí rápido y escuche la conversación de mis amigas, las que habían ofrecido a esas personas quedarse aquí, no me parecía una buena idea porque no somos lo que aparentamos.

Solo recuerdo cuando a esas dos se les ocurrió esa idea, estábamos las tres sentadas en la mecedora del jardín cuando a la rubia mayor Sherry se pone de pie exclamando que tenía una idea para no sentirnos más solas, al principio mi otra amiga Misty no le sonaba la idea pero luego de que Sherry le buscara un buen pretexto e incentivos decidió seguirle la corriente.

Yo en cambio me negaba así que a ellas no les intereso mi opinión y pusieron en marcha su plan de traer personas a este lejano lugar donde no debería haber ni un alma.

**PV Normal**

-maldita sea Yusei adonde rayos nos trajiste! – grita molesta Jack cruzando sus brazos

-estoy seguro que… - antes de poder decir una palabra dos jovencitas abren la puerta de la cabaña, muy alegres y usando unos trajes de Maid muy reveladores

-bienvenidos! – gritan las dos

- woo ya me gustó la idea de venir hasta acá! – dice Kiryu afirmando y viendo a las dos muchachas

-quita esa cara de pervertido niño! – le señala Sherry con el dedo muy seria

-lo siento lo siento –mueve sus manos y gira su vista hacia otro lado

-ustedes están a cargo de esto? –pregunta Yusei

-si guapo nosotras! – exclama Misty guiñando su ojo

-eh bueno lo ven chicos fue una buena idea venir! – dice Yusei sonriendo

Entran a la cabaña que era muy espaciosa, muebles en madera, varias esculturas pequeñas, etc.

Dividen a los chicos en dos grupos para darles sus habitaciones, Sherry va con Chiharu, Crow, Ruka y Rua al primer piso y Misty lleva a Carly, Jack, Kiryu y Yusei al segundo piso.

-sean bienvenidos todos ustedes dormirán en el primer piso –les dice mientras caminaba delante de ellos

-Crow apostemos a que no te atreves a besar a esa chica – le dice Rua en voz baja atento a que ninguna de las chicas les prestara atención

-qué quieres perder? Tu patineta– le reta Crow

-hum muy bien si ganas tu te quedas con mi patineta si gano yo me daras tu mp4

-quee! Lo obtuve con mis ahorros!– grita llamando la atención de las chicas

-que ocurre? –pregunta Ruka

-oh nada solo es una apuesta –responde riendo nervioso

-entonces Crow? Acaso eres gallina

-esta bien acepto!

-tipico una simple palabra como Gallina hace aceptar un reto –dice Ruka suspirando

-no permitiré que me llamen gallina! – exclama Crow

En el segundo piso Misty se hacía cargo de indicarle a cada uno sus habitaciones

Jack fue el primero en quedarse en su habitación mientras Carly solo paseaba entrando en cada puerta que veía

Kiryu y Yusei iban con Misty mientras esta les hablaba sobre la casa

-entonces dices que aquí vivian brujas –dice Kiryu

-yo jamás dije eso! – exclama Misty cruzando sus brazos

-a eso pensé justo estoy frente a una – dice riendo mientras pasaba por su lado, Yusei solo sonríe discretamente mientras tomaba una fotografía

-jum todavía hay idiotas por aquí –murmura Misty molesta

-oye –le llama Yusei y ella se acerca

-si?

-estas son ustedes no? – le indica mostrando la fotografía

-eh si – afirma Misty

-pero parece antigua estos trajes son como del siglo 19

-eh son disfraces! – se la quita

-eh bueno, quien es la otra chica? –pregunta recordando a la pelirroja

-eh ella ah es nuestra amiga

-¿vive aquí?

-sí pero es muy tímida y nunca la verán de día siempre pasa en su dormitorio – responde Misty guardando la foto en un cajón

- y su dormitorio donde queda eh? –pregunta Kiryu guiñando su ojo

-eh… ¿siempre es así? – dice Misty señalándolo preguntándole a Yusei quien solo vuelve a sonreír

-pregúntale tu misma –dice y se va dejándolos solos

- entonces nunca dijiste tu nombre – se acerca nuevamente

-eso es lo de menos- sale del salón orgullosamente

-así me gustan difíciles – ríe Kiryu caminando hacia el balcón, había unas mecedoras y unas macetas

Una de las mecedoras comienza a mecerse y Kiryu se fija en esta

-valla no hay viento y… - se acerca a la mecedora que cada vez se movía menos, abre sus ojos impresionado y abre su boca sin creerlo

- ¡es automática! – grita y se sienta en esta meciendo

-hum tu amigo es bastante extraño – le dice Misty a Yusei quien estaba concentrado en otras cosas

-si eso dicen todas pero igual salen con él

-eh que tratas de decir

-eh bueno podrías decirme que hay de comer – dice evadiéndola y sonriendo

-hum voy a ver – frunce el ceño y vuelve abajo

Sherry lleva a Rua y Ruka a sus habitaciones que debían compartir y digamos que esta idea no le vino muy bien a Rua porque estaba cansado de tener que compartir habitación

Luego llevó a Chiharu y a Crow

-cheril como sobreviven en este lugar tan lejano – le pregunta Chiharu haciendo enfundarla por pronunciar mal su nombre

-es Sherry pequeña ignorante!

-oye no soy pequeña ni ignorante lo siento! – se cruza de brazos lanzándole una fría mirada

-claro alguna otra tonta pregunta? – dice Sherry mirándolos a ambos

-eh si sales con alguien? –pregunta Crow y Chiharu rie

-jum no hay preguntas disfruten su estadia – se va hacia la sala principal donde se encuentra con Misty

-y ahora que Sherry! No soportaré a estas personas – se queja Misty

-hay mira el lado bueno, chicos lindos de la época moderna

-claroo… siguen siendo igual de idiotas que los de nuestra época

-deja de quejarte! Y donde anda Aki?

-en su cuarto seguro

-o tal vez aquí tu sabes que ella no es visible de día

-aquí estoy chicas – escuchan la voz de Aki quien la ven sentada en una de las mesas del comedor

-bien podrías preparar la cena? – dice Misty

-eh no podría, platos que se elevan cucharas moviéndose, los huéspedes lo descubrirían

-cierto

-si eres tonta Misty! – le golpea en la cabeza Sherry

-hum lo siento pues!

-jajaja les podría ayudar

-bien! – las tres se van a la cocina

Aunque Aki en las mañanas no era visible, por las tardes y la noche lo era y solo podía ser vista por sus amigas Sherry y Misty de día.

Después de cenar todos decidieron irse a dormir estaban muy cansados y con pocas ganas de pasarla bien

-estos salieron bien aburridos –dice Misty colocando su mano en la mejilla

Las tres estaban en la habitación de Aki en el segundo piso afuera en el balcón

-baja la voz Misty recuerda que al lado esta un visitane

-ah si el tarado ese

-no les entiendo chicas crei que querían ver gente

-si pero que aburridos

-tal vez mañana puedan convivir mas con ellos

-si eso espero

-deberían organizar alguna actividad

-tienes alguna idea Aki?

-hum que tal un juego para conocerse

-suena bien

-si me voy a dormir

-buenas noches Misty!

Ella regresa pero cuando iba caminando es sorprendida por Kiryu

-que haces despierto?

-quería verte –le sonríe acercándose

-eh? – se sonroja sin dejar de moverse a cada paso que él daba

-verme?

-si con pijamas y sin esa bata deshagamos no de ella –se la intenta quitar

-oye! –le golpea en la mano colocándose furiosa

-no me vuelves a mirar con esos ojos lujuriosos pervertido!

-nací con esos ojos tengo que aceptarme como soy

-idiota!- regresan cada uno a su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>hasta aqui! gracias por leer! querer conti? espero review<strong>

**y FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS LOS LECTORES DE FANFICTION! ...XD **

**BYE! BYE!**


	2. Sentire segundo capitulo

**-FELIZ AÑO 2012! xD**

**y de regalo este segundo capitulo con algo de humor... mi fuerte genero **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ni sus personajes… la trama y el Oc son creaciones propias<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>…CAPITULO 2...<strong>

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos listo para la actividad que había preparado Sherry, en realidad la había pensado Aki pero como no podía prefirió acercarse a ellos aunque no pudieran verla.

-que buena idea Cheril para alguien que no debería importarle la vida de los otros – dice sarcásticamente Chiharu

-no voy a discutir contigo ok juguemos!

Estaban sentados en el suelo del jardín formando un círculo

-eh que se supone que vamos hacer? –pregunta Kiryu

-escribiremos en un papel el nombre de cada uno con lo siguiente, su color favorito, su más grande temor, lo que le gusta, lo que no le gusta y su más grande cualidad ok! – dice Sherry

-ok! – dicen todos algunos entusiasmados otros no tanto

Hacen lo que Sherry les dijo y tiran el papel envuelto en una caja

-voy yo primero – dice Misty sacando la primera hoja – haber, me llamo… - lee y frunce – me llamo Kiryu – dice con tono de fastidio

-oye si vas a leer la mía, léela con amor – dice sonriendo Kiryu haciendo enojar a Misty

-ok – suspira y sigue leyendo – mi color favorito es el verde como los ojos de Misty, hum…

Kiryu sonríe y los demás riendo por lo bajo

-mi temor mas grande es que Misty me quiera violar…que!

-jajajaja

-sigue por favor – dice Kiryu lo mas de serio

-lo que me gusta es Misty, lo que no me gusta es que no me guste Misty… esto es enserio!

-continua – dice sonriendo, Misty vuelve a suspirar

-la cualidad más grande que tengo es…. –misty se sonroja frunciendo las cejas–eres un pervertidoo! – se levanta de su puesto solo para ir a darle un buen puñetazo a Kiryu

-valio la pena no? –dice sonriendo con un buen moretón en su mejilla

-bueno sigamos con el próximo!- dice Sherry y saca el papel – hola amigos soy Crow!

-la miaa! – dice emocionado

-eh… buena introducción – dice Sherry levantando la ceja al darse cuenta que Crow estaba tan feliz

-ya léela! Léela!

-ya cálmate, mi color favorito el naranja, le temo a las iguanas? Jaja

-jajajajaj

-vamos no se rían!

-hum me gustan las rubias…eh – Sherry le mira serio y el solo sonríe – no me gustan los rubios eh?

-jajaja ya entendí! – dice Rua chocando sus manos con Crow

-yo no lo entendí – dice Jack

-Jack no le agradas a Crow

-porque soy rubio? Vales - dice una cantidad de groserías

-ok sigo y mi más grande cualidad que soy bueno calentando la cena

-jajajaja bien Crow! – vuelve a reír Rua quien era el único que entendía, los demás trataban de si quiera sonreír

-hehe ahora mi turno! – dice Ruka sacando su papel – me toca Misty!

-aquí!- levanta su mano sonriendo

-bueno mi color favorito el verde

-huy que coincidencia! – exclama Crow y Kiryu ríe, Misty le lanza una mirada de pocos amigos a los dos e inmediatamente se colocan serios

-le temo a las ratas, me gusta las orquídeas, no me gustan los idiotas y que quede claro

Misty sonríe mirando a Kiryu quien solo afirma nervioso

-mi más grande cualidad estos hermosos ojos

-creí que era su pecho – dice Kiryu a Crow y ríen

-jum… **#¬.¬**

-lo sentimos!

-sigo yo al fin –dice Jack – me toca Carly

-ah qué emoción!

-mi color favorito el amarillo, le temo a los aviones, jajajaja quien le teme a los aviones!

-no te burles Jack! – le golpea en su brazo

-bien me gusta la piña colada con mucho alcohol… Carly! Creí que no bebías!

-y tanto te molesta?

-jajaja problemas maritales – dice Crow murmurando

-cállate!... bien lo que no me gusta es la piña colada sin alcohol… hum Carly?

-ya deja de verme así y sigue leyendo

-mi mas grande cualidad es tomarle fotos a mis amigos mientras se duchan después de un partido de futbol? – lee rápido colocándose furioso

-jeje

-huuu Carly que secretico – dice Kiryu – me podrías sacar algunas?

-cállate Kiryu! Y Carly no te conozco! – dice Jack dándole la espalda

-hum… lo siento – coloca carita triste

-mi turno leo la de Jack! – dice Rua

-uuh veamos que dice – exclama interesado Crow

-me llamo Jack el más popular, le temo a las serpientes y me gusta nadar, no me gusta Carly aunque se lo tenga que gritar

-huuu eso parece contrario a tus celos jaja – dice Kiryu

-jum

-y más grande cualidad que soy hermoso…. – dice y guardan todos silencio para luego estallar en risas

-jajajajajjajaja

-ya podemos seguir con la otra

-ok me toca! Dice Kiryu – sacando – uuh Ruka

-jeje vamos lee no hay nada raro

-mi color favorito el rosa!, le temo a Jack

-me temes?

-si no más mira que me asustas cuando me hablas – dice Ruka con carita de miedo

-me gusta el chico de la clase 2B que esta mas bueno que Kiryu sin camisa

-ah enserio Ruka! – grita sorprendido Rua

-que! Yo no escribí eso! – exclama Ruka sonrojada

-jaja lo siento lo inventé, en realidad me gusta las estrellas y los osos de peluche aaw tan linda , no me gustan los chismosos y mi mas grande cualidad es que soy muy amable con todos

-que linda Ruka! – exclama Misty

-jeje si Kiryu no la hubiera alterado!

-lo siento

-jajaja yo sigo! – dice Chiharu – aah me toco Yusei!- grita emocionada

Aki sonríe y se acerca a Chiharu para escucharla aunque claro no la podían ver

-mi color favorito el azul!, le teme a los insectos! Lo que le gusta es la sinceridad, lo que no le gusta es tener que lidiar con sus amigos

-somos una carga! – dicen todos con caras tristes

-eh me refiero a lidiar con sus peleas, Crow vs jack, Rua vs Crow, Kiryu vs jack etc

-aaahh!...—dicen todos más tranquilos

-jeje y mi cualidad es que soy atento y me agrada ayudar a los demás aaaww – sonríe Chiharu – que bello Yusei! – tira el papel y lo abraza, repentinamente le besa en los labios

-oh! Y esto cuando fue! – exclama Crow igual de sorprendido que los demás

Aki coloca una expresión de tristeza en su rostro y baja la cabeza, sus amigas que sí podían verla se dan cuenta de que ella no estaba bien con la acción de Chiharu, se dieron cuenta de que le gustaba y ahora unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

Yusei aparta a Chiharu suavemente algo sorprendido también por haberlo besado en frente de todos.

-quien sigue?

-yo –dice Carly – me toca la de sherry, mi color favorito el purpura, le temo a la sangre, me gusta los dulces

-uf demasiado – dice Misty

-lo que no me gusta la gente idiota

-hay coincidimos Sherry! – exclama Misty

-y mi más grande cualidad que soy persuasible

-ahora me toca – dice Crow sacando el papel –Chiharu!, mi color favorito el dorado, le temo a los fantasmas

Dicho esto Misty y Sherry la miraron

-uuh los fantasmas son horribles! Los odio! –exclama Chiharu

-horribles! – exclama Sherry molesta y todos la observan, Misty la calma y Crow sigue leyendo

-no me digas que te gustan los fantasmas Sherry jaja – se burla Kiryu

-hum solo continúen!

-me gusta tener compañía todo el tiempo y mi más grande cualidad puedo complacer a cualquiera

-"se escucha como una perra" –piensa Sherry frunciendo

-y el ultimo es el de Rua – dice Yusei tomando el ultimo papel –mi color favorito el azul, no me gusta los juegos de mesa pero si los virtuales, mi mas grande cualidad soy el mejor

-es todo? –pregunta Crow

-claro no contaré nada secreto

-bueno nosotras iremos a preparar el almuerzo – dice Sherry

-gracias por jugar! Pueden caminar por los alrededores si lo desean

-fue un placer muy grande conocerlas – dice Kiryu guiñando su ojo

-idiota – murmuran ambas y se van

En la cocina las esperaba Aki que se había ido hace rato

-Aki no me digas que te gusta el chico pelinegro y te pusiste celosa – le dice Misty con tono divertido

-eh no… bueno

-lo notamos Aki! Vimos tu cara cuando esa chica lo abrazó

-es… bueno tal vez si me guste pero no puedo acercarme

-si puedes

-por las noches, Aki te vas a presentar con ellos!

-qué? Pero y si sospechan cuando no me vean de día

-hay les decimos que tienes una enfermedad que no te permite salir afuera

-eh su plan no me gusta

-hay Aki! Claro que puedes salir vamos ellos no se quedaran por siempre!

-ok les ayudaré con la comida

….

Yusei, Chiharu, Crow y Kiryu se alejan adentrándose al bosque

-grandiosa idea Crow! No has pensado en que podríamos perdernos? –dice Chiharu

-no nos vamos a perder, no lo creo

-oye Chiharu que lanzada eres – dice Kiryu directamente haciendo enojar a la mencionada

-no lo soy! – le grita sonrojada

-jeje solo fue un impulso no Chiharu? –le dice Yusei

-eh si… eso lo siento – dice bajando su cabeza igual de sonrojada

-"lanzada si es, pero es mejor no aprovecharme de su obsesión" – piensa Yusei mientras iba caminando

-oigan que raro cuando Sherry se molestó con Chiharu por decir que los fantasmas eran horribles

-seguramente un fantasma la visita todas las noches – ríe Chiharu –_"aun así es raro, voy a descubrirlas yo sé su secreto"_

_…_

Ruka y Carly fueron a ver unos establos abandonados

-oye Ruka crees que Jack esté molesto – dice Carly

-no lo sé, tal vez pero porque dijiste esa mentira?

-porque quería mostrar que soy una chica como las demás

-Carly no tienes que dejar de ser tu misma para llamar la atención

-hum… pero es que… - baja su mirada recordando algo que había escuchado

**Flashback**

Carly caminó hacia los chicos, ellos estaban reunidos en las canchas de soccer descansando después de haber tenido un partido.

Antes de llegar los escucho hablar y decidió ocultarse para oírlos

-ves a la chica de Derecho? Me dijo que quería conocerte – le dice Kiryu a Jack

-conocerme? Dime es linda?

-uf preciosa y deliciosa –dice Crow

-oye Jack no salías con Carly? – le pregunta Yusei

-qué? Yo no salgo con ella

-es que siempre te veo con ella – dice Yusei

-dije nada!, es solo una amiga además no me gusta, yo prefiero a chicas como las de derecho o administración, muy elegantes y traviesas

-como digas – resopla Yusei y mueve su cabeza, ya que él se había dado cuenta de que Carly estaba detrás de ellos

**Flashback**

**-**Carly? – ruka mueve una mano frente a ella ya que se había quedado muy pensativa

-ah sí que decías?

-que deberías ser tu misma – le repite Ruka

-ah claro… bueno me voy bye! – se va corriendo hacia la cabaña

Ruka suspira y sin más nada que hacer se queda recostada en una de las puertas de los establos

-hola – le saluda alguien detrás de ella y a la vez asustándola

-ah… -Ruka se da vuelta rápido mirando al chico que le había saludado

-lo siento si te asusté

-tu tu quien eres? N-no te había visto, bueno si vives por aquí cerca? –pregunta nerviosa Ruka

-tranquila, soy familia de las chicas que viven en la cabaña –le dice sonriendo

-ah bueno es que estamos tan lejos y ver a alguien por aquí

-entiendo… Hola de nuevo – sonríe y Ruka se sonroja

-eh hola…

-mi nombre es Lucciano soy hermano de una de las chicas **(si lucciano es lindo! *.* Me encanta! Jaja)**

-oh de cuál de las dos

-de Aki

-Quien?

-no la conoces?

-hum solo sé de sherry y Misty

-ah! – Lucciano golpea su frente – _"cierto Aki no es vista de día"_

_-_eh pasa algo? –pregunta Ruka

-no es que mi hermana es mas tímida que las otras dos

-oh ya veo me gustaría conocerla

-si… te acompaño de regreso?

-claro – responde Ruka sonriendo con un rubor en sus mejillas viendo el rostro del chico que le provocaba gran curiosidad.

…

Yusei y los demás regresaron para la hora del almuerzo, minutos después llegaban Ruka con Lucciano

-Hola chicos! – saluda Ruka entrando a la sala donde estaban todos sentados para comer, de inmediato Rua activa su lado "hermanito celoso" al ver al chico que entraba con ella

-eh quien es el! – pregunta Rua casi gritando

-_hermano…_ -piensa Aki para sí acercándose a él, Lucciano logra verla y sonríe.

En realidad no eran hermanos, sino hermanastros y ninguno de los dos lo sabían.

-ah su nombre es Lucciano me dijo que vive aquí –dice Ruka

-y como estamos seguro de eso? –pregunta Rua mirándolo fijamente

Lucciano solo le sonríe como respuesta, haciendo enfadar a Rua

-lucciano… -susurra Misty entrando en la sala comedor con dos platos de comida colocándolos luego en la mesa

-eh hola Misty – forza una sonrisa ya que no le agradaba encontrarse con Misty

-hay no lucciano, ya volviste? – dice fastidiada Sherry colocando los platos sobre la mesa

-que tal – se inclina

-y este quién es? eh? No van a presentarlo – dice Kiryu

-aaw si es Lucciano! Te extrañe! – le corre a abrazar Misty como si fuese un peluche

-suéltame! – se queja el pobre

-te remplaza un niño Kiryu – le murmura Crow riendo

-si si claro

-bueno él es nuestro hum… - sherry se queda pensativa

-nuestro que Cheril? –pregunta Chiharu mirándola

-Primo! – grita Misty feliz

-ya alto de abrazos! – sherry los separa y se sientan a comer

-no sabía que tenían visitas primitas – dice Lucciano mirándolas a ambas

-ah si luego te hablaremos de esto

-ok! Solo espero que mi habitación esté disponible – dice con una sonrisa diferente y sarcástica

-eh… - Sherry y Misty se miran entre si

-porque no comemos tranquilos y luego ustedes hablan de esto – dice Yusei

-me parece bien – dice Lucciano muy educado

-_hermano… porque regresaste_ – piensa Aki y se va a su habitación

_…._

* * *

><p><strong>uuhuhuhuhu en el proximo capitulo hay mejor no les digo xp jejeje <strong>

**gracias por pasar a leer y sus reviews **

**nos leemos pronto! y otra vez... FELIZ AÑOO! n.n**


	3. Sentire tercer capitulo

**Disclaimer: Yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ni sus personajes… la trama y el Oc son creaciones propias**

_en cursivitilla xD es pensamiento -.-°_

* * *

><p><strong>…CAPITULO 3...<strong>

-_hermano… porque regresaste_ – piensa

Aki sube hasta su habitación pensando mientras caminaba de un lado para otro _-hace tiempo que mi hermano no regresaba a este lugar, si vino es por algo, además porque tan sonriente? Él siempre ha sido algo sarcástico con una risa realmente molesta, a diferencia de esa agradable sonrisa que mostraba allá abajo. Bueno no puedo sospechar hay visitas y no quiere dar una mala impresión… solo espero que su regreso haya sido por algo bueno_

Sale al balcón y apoya sus codos sobre el barandal de madera – _hoy me conocerán… me pregunto si lograré ser de su agrado._

…

Después de terminar el almuerzo Lucciano sube con Misty acompañado de Luna para mostrarle su habitación que en realidad no estaba disponible

-lo siento Lucciano necesitábamos tu habitación para los gemelos –le dice Misty

-bueno no hay problema – sonríe –yo me quedaré con la otra

-hay otra habitación? –pregunta Luna

-sí pero ni Sherry, ni Misty saben

-eh esa habitación no lucciano! – le dice Misty

-no creo que tu primo llegue por ahora – le dice sonriendo con algo de misterio

-que sabes de él? –pregunta Misty seria

-eh oigan lo siento pero… - comienza a hablar Luna para que se fijasen que no estaban solos

-ah disculpa volveré abajo – dice Misty regresando y dejándolos a ellos dos

-oye Lucciano, antes me dijiste que tenias una hermana, quisiera…

-shh... – le silencia colocando su dedo sobre sus labios haciendo que se sonroje

-hey! hey a metros! – llega Leo gritando – que hace él en nuestra habitación!

-nuestra? – Repite Lucciano levantando una ceja – es mi cuarto y agradece que no los voy a echar

-bien podrías echarnos! – le grita Leo

- ¬.¬ eres odiable

-y tu despreciable ¬¬

-Leo basta! Lucciano ha sido muy amable

-lo será contigo – dice cruzando sus brazos, Luna resopla

-nos vemos después – dice Lucciano saliendo del cuarto

-aaw es tan caballero – dice Luna y Leo frunce el ceño.

..

Yusei salió de la cabaña y camino unos cuantos metros lejos de la entrada, algo en él o más bien en su cabeza no le dejaba concentrarse y disfrutar de este tiempo de descanso. No podía simplemente…

Mientras caminaba alejándose cada vez mas, perdido entre sus pensamientos siquiera pudo notar que Chiharu le estaba siguiendo, es decir ni podía escuchar sus pasos o sentir algo que le indicara que ella estaba justa detrás de él.

-"desde ayer, cuando llegamos he tenido una extraña sensación y me pregunto que podrá ser?..." –piensa y baja su mirada recordando a la chica que antes había visto a través del cristal de la ventana –"porque rayos recuerdo eso ahora?" – sigue su camino y seguido Chiharu que lograba ser prevenida como si fuese…

…

-fastamas? En esta casa? – dice Sherry en forma de burla y a la vez algo nerviosa con la pregunta que había echo Kiryu

-si me da la impresión, esta cabaña es antigua, lejos de la ciudad, de pronto aparece un chico como si nada y…

-pues… - interrumpe Misty – es antigua porque pertenecía a nuestros abuelos, está lejos porque nos molesta el ruido de la ciudad y sus problemas, y ese chico es un familiar conoce el camino y puede venir solo cuando quiera, algo más? – pregunta con una sonrisa sarcástica

-eh si tienes tiempo para mi esta noche? –pregunta sonriente, ganándose una mirada muy fría de Misty como si quisiese matarlo

-lo siento –dice moviendo sus manos

-oye Kiryu… - le habla Sherry con mucha dificultad

-si?

-me preguntaba, como es la ciudad de hoy?

-eh? – Kiryu la mira extraño por su pregunta, inmediatamente Misty se da cuenta de que no fue una pregunta muy clara para él

-eh Sherry se refiere a como van las cosas por allá, es que nosotras no hemos regresado desde hace meses – dijo rápidamente y Sherry afirma varias veces moviendo su cabeza

-valla que son raras – dice e inclina su cabeza a un lado – pero así puede conocerlas mas – dice sonriendo al igual que ellas.

…

-"me pregunto porque no he visto a esa chica otra vez?" – piensa nuevamente Yusei caminando –"cielos porque pienso en eso otra vez!, no he podido pensar en otra cosa; tengo tantas ganas de conocerla porque? Es solo una chica que ni conozco pero siento que su presencia esta cerca de mí como si me llamase, es algo extraño de explicar como si me faltase algo que ni yo mismo sé que es"

Finalmente deja de caminar y da un gran suspiro, escucha algunos pasos al fin percatándose de la presencia de alguien que le seguía.

Chiharu intenta girarse antes de que pudiera verla pero ya era tarde Yusei la había descubierto

-porque me sigues? –le pregunta un tanto molesto

-yo… lo siento Yusei, es que te noté muy raro y…

-si bueno pero debiste decirme que querías venir

-es que supuse que tal vez querías estar solo –dice bajando su mirada y jugando con sus dedos

-entonces si lo supusiste porque me seguiste? –pregunta acercándose

-porque… eh yo… quería – levanta su mirada viéndole y se ruboriza, por lo que rápidamente deja de verlo –yo quería… saber si estas molesto por… bueno

-acordamos que solo fue un impulso no? – dice sin mucho interés en lo que la chica tenia por decirle

-si, bueno pero es que fue mas que un impulso, en realidad…

-hey! – grita Crow corriendo hacia ellos, logrando que Chiharu se sorprendiera y a la vez sintiera una fuerte presión sobre su pecho

-"estaba por decirle mis sentimientos a Yusei! Quiero matar a ese chico! Te maldigo Crow!" –piensa Chiharu furiosa y mirando muy seria a Crow que se acercaba a ellos

-que hacen tan lejos eh? –pregunta

-yo estaba caminando, Chiharu me seguía a escondidas – responde Yusei, Chiharu solo asiente pero aun tenía esa expresión de enojo en su rostro

-oh ya veo, bueno yo también estaba caminando y vi un lago cerca quería decirles

-un lago? –repite Yusei

-eh bueno más bien parecen unas termas

-y a mí que me importa eso – dice Chiharu aun con resentimiento

-a mi si – dice Yusei – vamos Crow muéstrame donde quedan –le dice dando menor importancia a Chiharu y su arrogancia

-bien

Chiharu frunce y empuña su mano –"porque rayos me ignoras!, ah como te puedo atrapar eres tan estúpido!" –piensa furiosa y regresa

…

-aki – le llama Lucciano entrando a su habitación

-hola hermano – responde simplemente – que haces aquí? –pregunta de seguido

-vine a verte

-digo porque regresaste? Creí que no volverías

-si volvi fue por algo importante

-algo importante? Dime pasa algo?

-si, nuestro enemigo está aquí

-enemigo? –repite algo asustada

-volví para descubrirlo, es uno de esos huéspedes que llegaron Misty y Sherry son unas idiotas al traer extraños a esta cabaña

-ellas querían conocer gente diferente

-valla excusa para ponerlas en peligro

-dime que sabes? Dime Lucciano

-por ahora nada, pero investigaré mientras esté aquí – se da vuelta para salir – ah Aki si te descuidas no volverás – le dice y sale cerrando la puerta suavemente

-descuidar? Qué rayos sucede? Un enemigo pero quien? –se acerca a la ventana y ve a Chiharu.

Chiharu levanta su mirada y la ve, de inmediato Aki se oculta

-_también me ha visto… pero cómo? Dos personas me han visto y me pregunto como si las únicas que pueden verme de día son Sherry y Misty, además…_– se sienta en una silla muy confundida – tengo que saber porque…

…

El atardecer estaba por llegar y todos los que andaban merodeando por la zona regresan cansados para prepararse para la cena.

-y bien chicos que hicieron hoy? – pregunta Misty sonriente colocando los platos en la mesa

-oww que bella te ves cuando sonríes – dice Kiryu en forma de broma y a la vez enserio

-hum… calla si no vas a decir nada enserio – le dice Misty lanzándole esa típica mirada fría que se había ganado desde el principio

- encontramos un arroyo! – exclama Crow

-un arroyo? Oh quiero ir a verlo! – exclama Luna

-podemos ir mañana si deseas – le dice Lucciano que estaba sentado a su lado

-hum hum este es mi puesto – dice Leo detrás de él

-bien no hay problema – Lucciano le sede el lugar

_-hay hermano_ – piensa Luna dando un ligero suspiro

-itadakimasu! – exclaman todos comenzando a comer

El ambiente no andaba muy bien y más en el lugar de Chiharu, quien estaba muy seria o mas bien molesta, de vez en cuando alzaba su mirada dirigiéndola a Yusei y luego a Crow para terminar frunciendo y seguir comiendo sin mucho ánimo.

Carly lucia algo deprimida pero trataba de fingir una sonrisa cuando le miraban o le hablaban

Terminada la cena y antes de recoger los platos

-Chicos chicas, nos gustaría presentarles a alguien podrían esperarnos afuera en el jardín – dice Sherry recogiendo algunos platos

-a quien? Tu novio no sabias que tenias – dice Kiryu

-de verdad eres molesto! Que te importa si lo tiene o no! – exclama Misty

-hay no te pongas celosa solo porque no te pregunto a ti – le responde moviendo su mano y yéndose con una sonrisa

-hum… - Misty recoge y se va a la cocina con Sherry

-porque no admites que te gusta y ya – le dice Sherry quien sonreía con diversión

-eh? Sherry! – exclama ruborizándose solo un poco

-ok… no te molesto, busquemos a Aki si

-si

…

Estaban en el jardín sentados en unas cómodas mecedoras hechas de materiales naturales

-oow que buena brisa corre – dice Jack estirándose

-si muy relajante – dice Yusei casi dormido y meciéndose lentamente

-solo faltan unas buenas botellas de cerveza y música – dice Kiryu

-se arruina la tranquilidad – dice Luna

-que agua fiesta – murmura

-deberíamos hacer una – exclama Crow

-ah si? solo nosotros? – pregunta Kiryu sarcástico

-no… pues vendría Katy Perry, Hilton, 5cent, playboys – dice Crow con sarcasmo

- ¬.¬ no jo#! - le responde Kiryu

-ya cállense, estoy disfrutando de esta brisa – dice Jack fastidiado

Chiharu estaba abrigada con una manta – hace mucho frio, quien me abraza? – pregunta inocentemente

-ven con gusto yo – dice Crow abriendo sus brazos

-jaja no te apresures Crow ella quiere que Yusei la abrace jaja – ríe Kiryu

-eres mi jodido hermano, no molestes! – le dice Chiharu

-hermanastro que conste! – dice con orgullo, de buena manera no le gustaba tener a Chiharu como hermana solo le tenía cariño como amiga.

-ya cállense! – dice Jack aun mas fastidiado

-bien… solo si – Chiharu se levanta y camina hacia Yusei sentándose en sus piernas

-que quieres? –pregunta con fastidio

-hay no seas así de frio conmigo – dice en forma divertida y envuelve sus brazos alrededor apoyando su cabeza en su peco

Yusei suspira pesadamente tratándose de ser amable con ella en vez de tirarla al suelo **(aunque deberiaa hacerlo jaja)**

-hey chicos les queremos presentar a nuestra tímida amiga – sale Sherry y detrás de ella venia Misty con Aki

-oh oh! Aun hay diosas por aquí – dice Kiryu mirando a Aki

-eh jeje es gracioso – dice Aki para molestar a Misty

-hum si como no – dice Misty mirándola seria

-y también tiene linda sonrisa – dice de seguido Kiryu echándole más halagos

-si ya deja de hacerte el muy galán – le dice Crow

-bueno preséntate Aki!

-eh si… - los mira a todos y al ver a Chiharu que aun estaba sentada sobre Yusei y a la vez esta la miraba extraño.

Aki desvía su mirada bajándola –_vamos no te congeles ahora_ –piensa y levanta su vista sonriendo

– hola! Como ya lo escucharon me llamo Aki, lo siento por no presentarme antes pero en verdad no estaba de acuerdo con todo esto – dice rápidamente

-no hay problema – dice Yusei sonriéndole, haciendo que esta se pierda y su corazón comenzase a latir rápido

-eh… gracias si – dice

_-esta chica, es extraña, más que las otras dos _–piensa Chiharu luego gira a ver a Yusei _– deja de verla! Maldición borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro! _–piensa frunciendo

_-lo sabia la había visto antes, ahora que la veo y escucho de verdad estoy interesado en conocerle, bueno si tan solo no fuese tan malo con estas cosas_ –piensa Yusei sin dejar de verla y sonreírle amablemente.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Fius! Woo! Chiharu golpe bajo! Lo siento pero Yusei no te quiere y la rara eres tú! Jejeje ok no doy pistas! creo que lo estoy colocando en misterio<strong>

**eh ahora… -.-**

**Gomen nasaii! *o* Uh si que tarde para actualizar y desde aquí será así porque no tengo mucho tiempo, he regresado a la universidad y pues será un semestre muy agotador**

**Espero y sean pacientes con los capítulos…**

**Graciaaas por pasar por este fic perdido entre dias sin actualizar T_T , dejemos el drama! **

**hasta prontoo sean felices y eh... chao? :) **


	4. Sentire cuarto capitulo

**Disclaimer: Yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ni sus personajes… la trama y el Oc son creaciones propias**

_en cursivitilla xD es pensamiento -.-°_

* * *

><p><strong>…CAPITULO 4...<strong>

_-"estaba hay frente a ellos, creo que les agradé bueno a unos no mucho en realidad no me importa… lo único que me interesaba era saber que ese chico estaba siendo amable conmigo por un momento pensé que le resultaría una persona rara, pero… no él estaba viéndome y sonriendo que mas podía pedir?... si que esa chica se alejara, eh creo que ya se como son los celos"_

Luego de haberse presentado, se sienta y comienzan a comentar y hablar entre ellos.

La mirada de aquel pelinegro no se apartaba de la chica nueva, en momentos solo se concentraba en ella mirándola con pequeñas muecas de sonrisa y a veces un tanto serio ya que según él, alrededor de ella había algo misterioso, algo que necesitaba descubrir aunque no supiera para que, o porque.

Chiharu no lucia tan feliz con la presencia de Aki, ya que los ojos de "su chico" siempre estaban fijos en esa peliroja, se sentía menos que ella y aunque no la conocía ya le había comenzado a tener cierta envidia y rencor.

-bueno chicos! – se levanta rápido Sherry golpeando sus manos –es tarde! A dormir!

-si mañana podemos ir a las termas les parece? –dice Crow

-claro, pero no son termas es un arroyo – le responde Sherry

-si… y Aki puedes llevar tus… -comienza a decir Kiryu de forma perversa en dirección a su pecho

-más respeto hentai! –le grita Misty

-hay amor no te pongas celosa sabes que soy tuyo – le responde estirando sus brazos y guiñando su ojo

-idiota –murmura y se van las tres

Luna y Leo también se fueron seguidos Carly que lucía desanimada contrario a la alegría que antes emanaba de su rostro

-iré a dormir – dice Yusei levantándose

-igual yo! – se levanta Chiharu yendo tras él

-jeje esa Chiharu anda buscando lo que no se le ha perdido – dice Crow riendo

-eh si solo espera lo mal que le va a ir – dice Kiryu

-tú que eres su hermanito –dice jack

-hermanastro! – corrige serio

-si si, controlala

...

-"_ja! Puedo saber qué piensas en esa chica, bueno vamos a jugar y vemos como resulta al final"_ –piensa Chiharu acercándose un poco mas a Yusei cuando iban subiendo las escaleras

-etto Yusei, no lo niegues te interesa esa chica – le dice de forma divertida

-no sé por qué dices eso… cuando tú estás interesada en mí – le dice mirándola serio y dejándola mal ubicada

-hay no digas eso!, yo solo bromeo contigo! – le responde tratando de ocultar su verdadera intención

-entonces no sientes nada por mi? –le pregunta forzando una sonrisa

-eh pues… te quiero… hum

-aja…

-hay Yusei! Vamos somos amigos, olvidemos todo lo que dije o hice vale?

-hum si… - abre la puerta de su habitación y antes de cerrar

-espera! – Chiharu empuja la puerta solo un poco

-qué?

-eh hablemos si?

-hablar de qué?

-pues… bueno noté tu atención en esa pelirroja yo podría ayudarte – le dice como si estuviese suplicando

-hum no te engañes a ti misma con querer ayudarme – le dice sonriendo y de seguido cerrando la puerta para luego mover su cabeza en forma de decepción

-ah! _"es tan aah! Yuseii! Te odio y a la vez te amo_!" –piensa molesta Chiharu yéndose a su habitación.

…

**PV Yusei**

-_"bueno si, Chiharu tiene razón…" _–me dije a mi mismo mientras caminaba hacia la cama y me deshacía de mi camiseta, caminé al balcón y me quede viendo hacia el cielo

_-"en parte si necesitaría su ayuda"_ –pensé nuevamente, la verdad no soy muy bueno con las chicas, bueno solo con las que no me gustan, es decir… recuerdo que solía tener amigas en el secundario pero cuando alguna me gustaba, la forma en que la trataba era diferente con mas timidez y respeto al contrario que mis compañeras.

Cerré los ojos y di un fuerte suspiro, sentí como el viento helado de la noche tomó fuerza logrando que mi piel se entumeciera debido al roce y el frio.

-mejor me voy a dormir –susurre y al lado del otro balcón estaba ella, sentada de espaldas en una mecedora mirando algo que tenía entre sus manos.

**PV Normal**

Una simple sonrisa se formó en sus labios como si verla fuese sinónimo de tranquilidad.

Aki gira hacia el costado y sus miradas en un leve instante se cruzan por solo un segundo, aun así sus latidos se sincronizaron en sorpresa.

Yusei se mete de inmediato dejando a una muy sorprendida Aki.

_-"ni me había fijado que estaba allí, detrás mío quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándome, mi rostro se enrojeció al recordar su cuerpo, pero... qué rayos estoy pensando! Es la primera vez que siento esto y creo que es la única persona que logra que mi corazón lata tan rápido"_

Se levanta y se va a la cama, solo para pensar en él e imaginarse cosas que de seguro no sucederían, porque él ya tenía a esa chica peli plata a su lado… aun así porque la miraba de esa forma?.

…

Muy temprano salieron Crow, Luna y Leo para ir al arroyo, pero era tan temprano que muchos aun dormían

-ok yo iré a despertar a Kiryu – dice Crow

-yo a Yusei! – exclama Leo

-y yo a Carly

-si bien luego que ellos despierten a los demás – los tres van a despertarlos

Primero Crow que al tocar la puerta esta se abre

-hey Kiryu! – se acerca jalando su almohada

-hum...m no jodas humm – se cubre con las sabanas

-vamos levántate! Iremos al arroyo!

-hum no quiero…

-ok tu te quedas aquí solo y yo voy con Sherry y Misty… -dice de forma burlona caminando hacia la puerta

-eh! Eh! Espera – se levanta de la cama tomando una camiseta

-eh… - Crow ríe con torpeza – bueno primero hay que ir a despertarlas

-ah… jejeje déjame a Misty a mí – sale de la habitación con una risa muy perversa

- si mueres te lo mereces! – exclama Crow

…

-Yusei… - murmura Leo acercándose

-si Leo? –habla aun tapado con la sabana

-oh! Estas despierto!

-si… que quieres?

-iremos al arroyo, te esperamos abajo

-si… -responde sin ánimo y espera a que Leo saliera de la habitación

_-"hoy… tal vez pueda conocerla más"_ –piensa y sale de la cama, camina hacia el balcón tal vez con las esperanzas de verla y decirle siquiera un simple: buenos días.

Se queda recostado en el barandal mirando hacia el lado esperando, hasta que solo una simple brisa mañanera le hace reaccionar y sonríe para sí dándose cuenta de que no saldría.

…

Luna entró a la habitación de Carly, le costó bastante despertarla y ahora estaban charlando temas de chicas.

-se que te gusta Luna.. – le dice Carly con diversión haciendo que esta se sonrojara

-es lindo si… - dice solamente tratando de no mostrar lo apenada que estaba

-jeje ¿cómo es que se llama? – pregunta

-hum… Lucciano – suspira y su mirada se pierde recordándolo

-ah que linda te ves enamorada! – dice Carly para seguir molestándola

-ya basta Carly!, ándate y te esperamos abajo!

-ok! Ahí estaré! – dice sonriente como ella suele ser, pero al salir Luna de su habitación, una expresión de tristeza envuelve su rostro

-"¿Que me está pasando? ¿Porqué me siento tan vacía y sola?" –piensa dando un pesado suspiro y saliendo de su cama estirándose.

…

-buenos días amor – susurra Kiryu

-hum… buenos… - murmura Misty quien estaba acostada en su cama medio dormida, y al escuchar la voz de Kiryu cerca de ella –aah! – grita sentándose en la cama y cubriéndose con la sabana

-no te asuste amor, anoche fuiste muy traviesa

-no sé de qué carajos hablas! – le da un golpe en la mejilla seguido de uno en su estomago

-auch… ah.. – Kiryu se cae de la cama sobándose – eres…fuerte

- que haces aquí! Fuera! – grita mas enojada

-vine a despertarte iremos al arroyo recuerdas?

-ah sí… - baja su mirada girando a un lado –"Aki no puede ir, cierto"

-oye amor

-deja de llamarme Amoor! – le grita fuertemente, colocando nervioso a Kiryu

-está bien, eres mi tipo de mujer – le dice y sale

-idiota –dice entre dientes mientras le ve salir, al hacerlo se le escapa una sonrisa.

…

Estaban ya casi todos abajo esperando por los que faltaban, entre esos Yusei, Misty y Lucciano.

-si tardan aah! – exclama Crow

-me estoy arrepintiendo de ir – dice Jack de forma arrogante

-no Jack! Mira que la pasaremos bien! – exclama Carly cerca de él

-contigo? Pues prefiero quedarme – dice simplemente

-ah.. jeje – Carly baja su cabeza chasqueando sus labios

- ya vamos! – exclama Leo

-tenemos que esperar a Lucciano – dice Luna

-ah si? y donde dejas a Yusei y Misty? – le dice Leo mirándola fijamente

-eh jeje si también vendrán

-si mi amor no baja no voy – dice Kiryu

-ya aquí estoy! – dice Misty entrando a la sala

-ah que ya te consideras mi amor – dice pícaramente

-¬¬…. Tu nunca aprendes verdad?

- enséñame y aprendo – le dice y algunos ríen

-si molestas! – dice Misty cruzando sus brazos e ignorándolo

_-"hay ya baja Yusei!, no me hagas subir por ti!"_ –piensa Chiharu desesperada

Yusei sale de su habitación al fin, gira a un lado viendo la otra puerta y camina hacia esta _–"tal vez aun esté dormida"_ –piensa y levanta su mano para tocar

-no está – dice Lucciano de repente haciendo que Yusei se sorprenda

-eh… buenos días – dice

-no está, mi hermana no está – dice nuevamente acercándose a Yusei y alejándolo de la puerta

-solo quería saber si iría al arroyo con los demás

-no irá, no puede y no te acerques – le dice fríamente y mirándolo muy serio

-bien… - dice simplemente aunque quería preguntarle porque, pero prefirió bajar y no comenzar un interrogatorio.

_-"no irá? No puede? Porque su hermano me miró tan serio"_ –piensa bajando las escaleras y cuando se da cuenta ya Chiharu le estaba jalando de su brazo

- ya vamonoos! – exclama Chiharu

-sipi pero mi lucci no ha bajado! – dice Misty triste

-tu lucci? – pregunta Sherry con una gotita en su frente

…

Arriba Lucciano entra a la habitación de Aki

-hermana, es una lástima que no vallas pero recuerda en la noche estarás con nosotros – le dice

Aki estaba sentada viendo la portada de un libro

-que lees?

-solo veo… - responde –solo puedo ver, pero no puedo saber cómo es por dentro

-solo ábrelo – le dice acercándose

-no… solo se abre con llave – dice mostrándole un pequeño candadito

-ah ya veo… bueno me voy – dice y sale

Aki suspira y vuelve al libro _–"este libro es como tú, solo puedo verte pero no puedo conocerte tus pensamientos, tus sentimientos…"_ –piensa y gira su mirada hacia el balcón –"pero… puedo siquiera hablarte" –sonríe y sale de la habitación para ir con los demás aunque no pudiesen verla, pero ella sí a ellos.

…


	5. Sentire quinto capitulo

**si no dejan review me lo merezco TwT **

**ok comencemos con el fic**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ni sus personajes… la trama y el Oc son creaciones propias**

_en cursivitilla xD es pensamiento -.-°_

* * *

><p><strong>…CAPITULO 5...<strong>

Llegaron al arroyo y se quedaron admirando la belleza de paisaje, el viento tranquilizador, el sonido de las hojas de los árboles y el agua tan clara y limpia que corría al ritmo de la danza de los pequeños peces.

-qué hermoso – murmura Luna sonriendo tranquila

-son de los pocos lugares que aún se conservan – dice Lucciano cerca de ella

- de los pocos? –pregunta con curiosidad

-si, en esta ciudad ya no hay estos espacios liberadores

-hum tienes razón

- dejen de hablar tonterías! Y al agua! – dice Leo separándolos a una distancia igual que sus brazos extendidos y corre a meterse al arroyo

-eh Leo, nunca dijimos que nos meteríamos al arroyo – dice Luna con una gotita en su frente, luego gira a ver a los demás

-al agua! – exclama Crow quitándose su ropa y metiéndose, al igual que Kiryu mientras…

-son unos niños – se dicen Sherry y Misty al mismo tiempo mirándolos raros

-porque rayos no dijeron que íbamos a meternos al arroyo! – exclama Chiharu

-ya ya no es para tanto – le dice Yusei sentándose en unas rocas cerca de la corriente

-si tienes razón – dice Chiharu sonriendo tontamente y también sentando en unas rocas, específicamente al lado de él

Yusei la mira y se coloca de pie, ella también lo hace

-" -.-° es enserio" –piensa Yusei viéndola con disimulo, se quita sus botas y camina por el arroyo, como era de esperarse Chiharu va tras él y en silencio pero algo incomodo caminan alejándose de los demás.

- es agradable este ambiente porque no nos quedamos todo el día y hacemos el almuerzo al aire libre! – propone Carly a Misty

-hum si claro Carly – le responde – iré a buscar lo necesario para preparar algo de comer

-bien!

-y yo voy contigo! – exclama Kiryu

-estas mojado

-y eso que?

-que… que no!

-puedes disfrutar de verme mojado – dice sonriendo

- ¬/¬ eres realmente molesto, está bien me ayudas a traer la estufa de gas

-lo que quieras reina – le dice de broma

…

Aki se asoma detrás de un árbol, lucciano y sherry la ven y ella les responde moviendo su mano en forma de saludo

-ya vuelvo – dice Sherry caminando hacia donde se encontraba Aki – que haces?

-pues, no pueden verme pero eso no significa que no pueda estar lejos de ellos

-cierto solo recuerda que cuando llegue la tarde, te alejas, si no aparecerás de la nada!

-jaja si… y – mira hacia el arroyo

-y…?

-y… hum y Misty?

-no me mientas, preguntas por el chico

-eh… jeje si

-no lo sé, creo que se fue con esa chica que me cae mal

-ah…

-pero puedes seguirles! Jaja espíalos! Haz lo imposible para que se alejen!

-eh.. me asustas sherry

-pues deberías ser mas luchadora!

-soy luchadora! Solo que no me gustaría interferir entre ellos, si tienen algo

-no tienen nada! Estoy segura! Ese chico se nota que no la aguanta!

-con quien hablas Sherry?- le pregunta Crow que venía acercándose

-eh etto.. jaja con nadie! – se da vuelta riendo nerviosa

-hablas con arboles y no puedes hablar conmigo! – exclama cruzando los brazos

-eh?... hehe pues.. si! prefiero los arboles! Amoo los arboles! Son lindos, altos, gruesos, verdes! Lalala – se va dejándolo solo

- TwT un árbol remplazándome – baja su cabeza triste

Aki rie un poco y se acerca al arroyo, mira a los que estaban allí en especial a Lucciano que le mira seriamente y como si estuviese en contra de que estuviera allí

-"bueno lucciano no me quiere aquí, pero seguiré la sugerencia de Sherry, igual sí quiero conocerle mas!" – sonríe y camina en dirección al mismo camino que habían tomado Yusei y Chiharu por el arroyo

…

-bien llevaras la estufa! Y los todos los condimentos – dice Misty

-hay después – dice Kiryu estirando sus brazos

- om u/u "idiota idiota idiota"

-ven Misty, se que quieres y no hay marcha atrás – dice serio acercándose a ella jalando su brazo

-eh? 0/0, de que hablas

-tu sabes ¬v¬ - sonríe y estira su brazo por encima de su hombro – lo hacemos? –susurra y se acerca a su rostro rozando sus labios con su mejilla

- "maldito y pervetido Kiryu n/n" –piensa finjiendo una sonrisa nerviosa

-si…? – dice suavemente

-eh.. si – responde de igual forma

-bien… -Kiryu toma algo en su mano – juguemos jenga! :D – exclama mostrando la caja de juegos

- O.O! – Misty lo mira y luego frunce en ceño – IDIOTTA! #u.u– le da un golpe en la mejilla

-auuch! Que estabas pensando pervertida! – exclama Kiryu

-pero mira no mas! la forma en que lo dices! Que rayos quieres que piense! – le grita molesta

-yo tengo mi mente sana, no sé donde andará la tuya, pervertida! – le dice sonriendo con diversión y tomando la estufa – anda vamos

-humm #¬_¬… ok pero cuando menos te lo esperes te mataré!

-jajaja anda – sale de la cocina

Misty suspira y sonríe – "es agradable" – toma la canasta y sale también.

…

Pv Yusei

Últimamente Chiharu se ha vuelto muy digamos apegada a mí, no es que me caiga mal pero se pasa de fastidiosa, será mejor darle lo que quiere

Yusei se detiene

-eh Yusei? – murmura Chiharu

-bien – dice y se da vuelta, toma sus hombros mirándola

-"awww sii!" –piensa feliz Chiharu

Yusei levanta su mirada un poco hacia el frente y por dos segundos ve el reflejo de Aki que venía caminando

Mueve su cabeza abriendo y cerrando los ojos –"que fue eso? Juro que ví a esa chica, acaso estaré alucinando?

PV Aki

-"que rayos? Porqué él miró hacia acá y con sorpresa? Será que me vio? Pero si es de día! No puede!... espera es como la última vez, en la ventana pero.. no logro entenderlo" – Aki deja de caminar ocultándose por si la volvía a ver –"creo que debe haber una explicación, como sea está con esa chica y creo que interrumpí?"

-Yusei! – exclama Chiharu

-eh qué?

-que viste o qué? – Chiharu mira hacia atrás – no hay nada, que paso?

-eh mi vista me engaña, en fin… - Mira a Chiharu nuevamente – "no puedo" –quita sus manos de sus hombros y se da vuelta

-"Yusei! Ash! No me dejarás así! – piensa Chiharu y se coloca frente a él, le da un beso sorpresivo en los labios, con sus brazos lo atrapa por el cuello e insiste besándolo para que le correspondiera

-"creo que si son algo" – piensa Aki sonriendo triste y se gira para regresar

-que haces! – escucha gritar a Yusei y se voltea para ver

-Chiharu! Debes saber! Entender! Que no puedo ser lo que tú quieres que sea!, te considero una hermana menor, entiéndelo! Y… lo siento – se va devolviéndose

Chiharu baja su cabeza – no lo entiendo – dice y comienza a llorar

Aki la mira y se acerca lentamente a ella – no llores – susurra

-hum?... – Chiharu deja de llorar

-"me escucho?" –piensa Aki sorprendida

-que fue? Me pareció oir algo – dice Chiharu mirando a su alrededor y todo lo que veía eran arboles y piedras enormes

-"me escucho!" – Aki se aleja un poco

Chiharu seca sus mejillas –no lo entenderé Yusei! – dice firmemente

-esta chica, no se dará por vencida

-haré lo que sea para que te fijes en mí como mujer! – exclama y se va

-"ella realmente va por él, yo… le podré batalla?" –piensa Aki

…

Pasan las horas de la mañana y se reúnen a comer

-segura no te gusta la zanahoria? –le pregunta sonriente Lucciano a Luna

-no – responde un tanto sonrojada

-que fastidioso lucciano, ya deja de coquetear con mi hermana – le dice Leo muy serio mientras demoraba literalmente su plato de comida

-lo dejaré de hacer cuando aprendas a hablar sin estar comiendo – le responde mirándolo fijamente

-llevas puntos en contra conmigo ¬¬

-y que me importan, yo llevo extras con luna – responde y los demás solo sonríen

-chicos basta- dice Luna sonriendo nerviosa

-aah! Eres un creido! – exclama Leo señalándolo

-¬¬ que infantil eres

-aah! Ya veras luchiano!

-es Lucciano ¬¬… tonto

-no me importa! – exclama y se coloca de pie, tropieza y deja caer su plato sobre Carly

-aamm claro – murmura Carly aguantando las ganas de gritarle

-eh hehe lo lo siento Carly – dice Leo nervioso rascándose su nuca

-pero como le haces eso! No tienes respeto! – exclama Jack furioso, cosa que sorprende a Carly y lo mira asustada

-eh Jack no es para nada, fue un accidente n,n –le dice Carly

-que no! Pues a menos debería ayudarte a limpiar! – dice Jack quitando de la ropa de Carly algunas sobras

-jack lo siento ya – vuelve a decir Leo – apropósito hay mas comida?

-claro ven aquí! – le llama Misty

-eh…"awww *u* como reaccionó Jack! Si le importooo!" -´piensa feliz Carly y sonrojándose

-listo todo limpio

-aaw gracias jack! – exclama y lo abraza

-eh? No, no te pases! – la aleja un poco

-eh lo siento n/n

…

Mientras algunos la pasaban bien, otros no podían disfrutar de ese momento agradable pues la tensión entre ellos era simplemente perceptible con ver solo sus miradas.

Yusei se va sin que se den cuenta los demás, a excepción de una persona que se fija de su ausencia y decide ir tras él.

**PV Yusei**

Iba a atardecer y no quería quedarme un rato mas, me sentía mal por Chiharu creo que fui muy directo con ella pero debía ser así porque si no estaría siempre fastidiando.

Regresé a la cabaña y me senté en la banca de la terraza solo un rato, hacía mucho calor y eso que la noche estaba próxima.

-ella estará aquí? –murmuré y mire hacia dentro – será bueno hacerle compañía estuvo todo el día sola no? –sonreí y cuando me iba a levantar, sentí una corriente de brisa muy agradable

**PV Aki**

Vi que se alejaba del pequeño campamento así que para estar segura de que estuviera bien fui tras él y de paso tal vez podría hablarle, bueno era mi oportunidad ya iba a hacerse de noche, cuando iba caminando mientras el atardecer avanzaba podía ver mis manos y pies, estaba siendo visible.

-aah! Qué bien! –exclame y camine más rápido, para poder alcanzarle…

Me detuve antes de avanzar, él estaba sentado en la terraza, - perfecto solo debía ir a saludarle –pensé y sonreí

-hola ^^ -le saluda Aki sonriendo

-ah hola, tu… tu no estabas adentro? –pregunta señalando la puerta

-eh pues salí a pasear un rato – le responde

-porque no viniste con nosotros al arroyo? –le pregunta extendiendo su mano

-eh? No quise y… - mira su mano

-ven entremos, creo que es más agradable estar en el balcón no crees?

-si –responde tomando su mano sin dejar de sonreír tímidamente

-arriba el viento se siente con más fuerza –dice mientras subían las escaleras

-si, me gusta sentarme todas las tardes allí

-seguro, ayer estabas allí, dime que leías?

-hum… nada realmente

Llegan al segundo piso y van al enorme balcón compartido

-ah justo está fresco aquí arriba – dice Aki y se suelta

- claro – sonríe Yusei y se acercan al barandal – eres misteriosa Aki… -dice un poco mas serio

-misteriosa? Eh si lo soy – responde

-tienes un hermano celoso eh?

-celoso? Ah? Lucciano – dice algo confuso

-si… me dijo que no me acercará

-ah jaja no sé porque lo dijo, él no es así – responde Aki aun mas confundida –_"porque a Lucciano le importaría si esta cerca de mi o no?"_

_-_no hablemos de eso, háblame de ti – dice mirándola con interés

-eh… de mí? – Aki gira su vista a un lado intentando pensar en algo para decirle sin que luciera muy misterioso o irreal – háblame tú primero – dice sonriendo

-las mujeres primero – responde

-hum en este caso, la mujer te cede la oportunidad de comenzar ^^

-claro, está bien

…

En el campamento, estaban comenzando a guardar las cosas

-y Yusei? –pregunta Crow

-hum no lo sé – responde Luna

-se fue seguramente y no nos dimos cuenta – dice Jack recogido de brazos

-Jack me ayudas a llevar la basura – le dice Carly cargando dos bolsas llenas de cascaras de frutas, dulces que había traído Leo y las sobras del almuerzo.

-tienes dos manos hazlo tú u.u

-yo las llevo por ti Carly ^^ - le dice Kiryu tomando ambas bolsas y sonriéndole a esto Jack lo mira fijamente y le va a quitar las bolsas

-eh! Presta aca yo las llevo! – cuando toma la segunda golpea a carly – O.O!

-ah! Que cruel eres Jack! – exclama riendo Kiryu y golpeando su hombro

- Carly lo siento! – exclama avergonzado

- si si perdonado u.u – dice Carly arreglando sus lentes

Luna le ayuda a Misty a limpiar la pequeña estufa mientras esta guardaba los implementos de cocina en la canasta

-vamonos ya! Vámonos ya! – dice Leo dando brinquitos graciosos

-parece que tuvieras ganas de ir al baño –le dice Lucciano mirándolo

-y que crees que es! ¬¬# - le grita

-jaja adelantate y listo –le dice Luna

-no quiero me da miedo u.u°

-cobarde – murmura Lucciano

Chiharu estaba parada de brazos cruzados y suspirando de mala gana, quería irse y se estaba desesperando

-ya? –pregunta

-espera y mi amante termina de guardar todo eso – dice Kiryu muy enserio

- que dijiste ¬¬ - murmura Misty

- ok vámonos Chiharu, Crow, jack, Carly! Mientras ellas terminan – dice

-valla caballeros – dice Sherry – a uno de ustedes les toca llevar la estufa!

-ahhmmm tú y Misty llévenla es igual si la llevara un hombre – dice Crow, lamentablemente se gana las miradas asesinas de ambas chicas –yo yo la llevo, yo la llevo – repite nervioso moviendo sus manos

-ya vámonos – y todos se van

…

Mientras en el balcón, la conversación se había vuelto mucho más agradable y ambos reían por cualquier tontería que se contaban

.-si bueno, soy el más serio de los cuatro – dice Yusei

-si se nota – responde – y…

-que quieres preguntar?

-tu… bueno tú tienes… digo estas con Chiharu? –Pregunta y se sonroja inmediatamente dando un giro a su rostro _–"oww porque le pregunto eso!"_

- no, ella solamente le gusto

-ah claro jeje bueno…

-Aki, quiero que nos conozcamos mas, quiero que seamos amigos, te gustaría?

-eh si por supuesto, pero no seré una buena amiga

-porque?

-porque no podré estar de día, soy hum tengo una enfermedad que no me permite salir al sol – dce nerviosa

-eso suena como un vamprio

-eh! No no lo soy!, ves no tengo colmillos! Y puedo verme en el espejo! Y puedo comer ajos!

-jaja solo bromeo

-yo tambien ^^

-te creo y sobre Chiharu…

-chiharu?... ah "ya ya olvidalo"

-ella no me gusta, me gusta otra persona – dice y sonríe – nos vemos luego – le dice y se va

-"no le gusta…. Pero otra persona?... será alguien de su ciudad? O alguna de las otras chicas que están aquí?... porque pienso eso ahora?... y si soy yo *.*… aahh! No sueñes! u.u"

Aki regresa a su habitación y toma el libro que tenia – puedo verte, hablarte eso significa que con eso podría saber tus pensamientos… pero que sientes?... que sentirás…

…

* * *

><p><strong>Chirly: :O! buenas noticias! bueno en parte hehe<strong>

**Aki: ¬¬**

**Chirly: esta semana tengo entrega! **

**Yusei: y eso es motivo de laegria?**

**Chirly: n,n... no TwT voy a trasnochar muchisimoo por tres noches! TwT**

**Aki: pero y la buena noticia?**

**Chirly: que viene una semana de receso por la semana santa! y voy a poder escribir mas! jjuuu!**

**Yusei: :) bien por tí**

**Aki: y por los lectores**

**Chirly: que seguro me odian TwT**

**bueno hasta aquí nos vemooos hasta el proximo capitulo!**

**Gracias por leer **

**Byeee!**


	6. Sentire sexto capitulo

**Bien! pude escribir dos capitulos mas! xD pero no los podia actualizar jeje  
><strong>

**ok comencemos con el fic**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ni sus personajes… la trama y el Oc son creaciones propias**

_en cursivitilla xD es pensamiento -.-°_

* * *

><p><strong>…CAPITULO 6...<strong>

-Cena! – exclama Sherry para que todos bajaran a comer

-uuh ya era hora – dice kiryu, mientras los demás se iban sentando

-yusei porque te fuiste sin decirnos? –le pregunta Luna

-hum solo quise alejare – dice y mira a Aki que estaba frente a él, le sonríe y aunque los demás no le prestaban atención solo Chiharu rueda sus ojos con fastidio

-"es por ella que no se fija en mí" –piensa un tanto molesta, Chiharu se pone de pie y sin terminar la cena se va a su habitación

-que tiene Chiharu? –pregunta Luna

-humm ni idea – responde kiryu tranquilamente

-vemos una película mas tarde? –propone Leo

-pelicula? –se pregunta Misty

-si, ustedes tienen reproductor de DVD?

Sherry y Misty se miran entre si respondiendo negativamente sin saber de que hablaba el peliverde

-yo tengo uno en mi habitación – dice Lucciano

-tu luchiano? –le pregunta Sherry extrañada de que tuviera uno

-si traje algunas cosas cuando fui a la ciudad – responde

-y la película genio! –le pregunta Jack a Leo

-traje como 10 peliculas! – dice sonriendo

-ok, veremos la película ahora terminemos de comer – dice Misty

…

Chiharu se mete en su cama acostándose de medio lado –"debería renunciar a Yusei…

**(Chirly: es lo mejor que ha dicho! :D – Chiharu: ya estas empezando a interrumpir ¬¬)**

Se mueve hacia el otro lado – "me gusta tanto pero soy tan… luzco tan pequeña…" - suspira y se acuesta mirando al techo – "vamos solo tengo un año menos! Porque me ve como una hermana menor? Maldición que puedo hacer?"

…

Mientras recogían la mesa y organizaban la sala de estar para ver la pelicula, Aki sube a su habitación por ir por las escaleras bajaba Chiharu quien la mira con rabia

-"pero que le hice a esa chica para que me odie" – piensa Aki y sin importarle entra a su habitación en busca de algún almohadin para estar comoda.

Yusei sube también, no tenia muchas ganas de ver una pelicula que ya había visto, sale al balcón y se acerca a la habitación de al lado

-Aki… - le llama suavemente pero o suficiente para que la escuchara

-eh? – Aki sale al balcón -que ocurre? –pregunta

-necesito tu ayuda – le dice – ven un momento – y entra nuevamente, Aki le sigue aunque no entendía porque le pedia ayuda

-que necesitas? –le pregunta con una suave sonrisa

-la verdad nada – responde simplemente

-hum… entonces?

-no quiero ver la pelicula, aki podrias hacerme compañía?

**(Chirly: www yo! Yo! Aki no! ¬¬ - Aki: u.u ya veras…)**

-ah "es imposible decir no" claro ^^, tal vez la próxima pueda ver la pelicula –responde amable

-la próxima la veremos los dos – le dice

-eh… si – dice un tanto apenada y ambos salen al balcón, sentándose en el frio piso de madera

-si tienes frio te traigo una manta – le dice Yusei

-no, no hay problema, no tengo frio – responde mas bajo

-bien

Se quedan allí charlando agradablemente, mientras abajo …

-ya están todos! – pregunta Leo con el control remoto en sus manos

Leo estaba al frente sentando en el suelo, al igual que Crow mientras Kiryu, Luna y Carly estaban recostados al sillón y sentados en este Jack, Lucciano y Misty

-sii! – responden

-no – dice Chiharu fuerte que estaba en un sofá aparte – falta Yusei

-aww y Aki también – dice Crow descaradamente para hacer enojar a Chiharu, pero no solo a ella sino que "sin querer" a Lucciano también

-"asi como van no podre hacer nada" –piensa Lucciano

-assh dejémoslos a ellos en su asunto – dice Kiryu

Chiharu frunce en ceño y se aproxima a la salida

-adonde vas? –le pregunta Crow

-que te importa – responde y sale a la terraza

-que actitud eh? –murmura Crow

-dejala solo está celosa – le dice Kiryu –yaa coloca la pelicula!

-si si voy… - responde Leo

-antes… quiero a Misty a mi lado dice de seguido

- ¬¬… lo siento ya tengo a Lucciano – dice acariciando el cabello de este

-desvergonzada – le dice

-pervertido

-odiosa

-idiota

-yaa! – exclaman todos

-ok si ya! – y comienzan a ver la pelicula

…

Afuera Chiharu después de estar parada en la terraza unos minutos, camina hacia el jardín del lado

-"con ella" –piensa y luego escucha unos las voces y timidas risas , levanta su mirada alejándose un poco

-y allí están murmura viendo a los dos – baja su mirada y corre hacia el bosque

-que debo hacer para que te fijes en mi! –exclama mientras iba corriendo sin rumbo y sus ojos se inundaban en lagrimas

..

-aun no tienes frio? –pregunta

-no, tu sí?

-eh… si

-bien – Aki se levanta y trae consigo una manta colocándosela sobre sus hombros

-no tenias porque….

-pero si – le responde sentándose nuevamente a su lado – yusei…

-hum? -la mira

Aki suspira y cierra sus ojos recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro –"me gusta estar aquí , nunca había sentido esta calidez" –piensa y forma una sonrisa en sus labios

-Aki… -dice su nombre como susurro y toma su rostro, haciendo que esta abriera los ojos

-ssi..si? –pregunta sin dejar de mirarlo y sus mejillas toman un suave rosa mientras se acercaba lentamente sintiendo el roce de sus labios y finalmente conectándose con un beso profundo.

…

Chiharu seguía corriendo y le faltaba poco para llegar a la via mas próxima de la cabaña donde se estaban quedando

-te odio! – exclama y al ir tan aprisa se tropieza con una raíz, pierde el equilibrio intentando no caerse del empinado camino

-aam! – exclama y logra detenerse, quedando justo a la mitad de la calle – fius cielos llegue hasta la carretera mas cerca? Murmura y se inclina hacia adelante para recuperar el aliento

Una luz se aproxima y repentinamente en cuestión de pocos segundos aparece un auto por su costado sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar…

Su cuerpo cae al suelo como un fuerte golpe, dejándola inconsciente. El auto desconocido frena y luego aceler como si estuviese huyendo.

El silencio gobierna, un delgado hilo color rojo se esparce por el pavimento formando un charco de sangre… su cuerpo inmóvil y una mirada neutral dando señales de que no había esperanzas

**(Chirly: aah! Jajaja –Chiharu: :'O que… que me hiciste? – Aki: ya comprendes por lo que nos hace pasar -.-… - Chirly: uuh! Jeje - - Chiharu: chic hi chi chirly! TwT)**

…

-hum.. tengo sueño ya – dice Luna

-te acompañare a tu cuarto – le dice Lucciano tomando su mano – "tengo un mal presentimiento, como si la muerte estuviera cerca…"

-gracias lucciano – le dice Luna sacándolo de sus pensamientos y le sonríe

Carly se había quedado dormida, Jack se había ido a la cocina, Sherry se había ido a dormir

Solo quedaban Leo, Crow, Misty y Kiryu muy entretenidos con la pelicula incluso se habían acercado mas a la pantalla sentandos en el suelo, cubriéndose con unas mantas

-si se envician con una pelicula – dice Jack siendo completamente ignorado… se fija en Carly que parecía temblar de frio – "ah jaja tonta debió irse a dormir" –piensa y toca su frente – que raro, esta caliente

-oye carly –murmura moviendo su hombro, Carly solo hace una mueca de dolor con un suave quejido

-que mas dá – la levanta, metiendo sus brazos debajo de su nuca y piernas para cargarla

-oigan creo que Carly tiene fiebre – dice pero nadie le hace caso - ¬¬ tarados –murmura y se la lleva

…

-Aki estas helada – le dice Yusei tomando su mano

-hum si y tu estas tan calido –le dice sonriendo, pero mas bien una sonrisa de sueño

-quieres entrar ya?- le pregunta y se da cuenta de que ya estaba dormida – "bueno…" – suspira y apoya su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Cierra sus ojos y al hacerlo siente un escalosfrio atemorizante, prefiere ignorarlo y se queda dormido también.

…

-aah! Al fin se acabo! – dice Misty estirándose

- *¬* aww Misty muy buena pelicula – dice kiryu mirándola

-si muy buena – dice Crow riendo

-un momento los demás? –pregunta Leo

-oh! Son las doce! – exclama Crow viendo el reloj

-oh! Oh! – Leo se levanta – se encargan de eso! – dice y se va a su habitación apurado

-maldito… - murmura Kiryu – Crow! Crow! - el pelinaranja se habia ido tambien

-bueno te toca guardar todo –dice Misty graciosamente

-ah… no… -Kiryu la tira del brazo y la acuesta en el suelo

-eh… quítate – le dice Misty entre tranquila y molesta

Kiryu se enclina hasta su cuello, colocándose sobre ella

-basta no! – le dice menos tranquila

-no estoy jugando esta vez – le dice al oído y le da un beso en la mejilla, Misty se sonroja y suspira

-de verdad me gustas – le dice Kiryu

-eh… tú también me gustas – le responde y jala de su nuca para besarlo

-valla que eres rápida! – dice kiryu riendo

-¬¬ a de verdad te odio! – lo empuja y se coloca de pie yéndose

-estas que no me aguantas mi reina – murmura para sí

**(Kiryu: vengo a hacer una aclaración – Chirly: hable – Kiryu: soy gay – Chirly: *o* sii? – Kiryu: eh? O.o eh no… "pensé que funcionaria!" – Chirly: aam que pena ya iba a escribir yaoi u_u – Kiryu: no lo hagas U.u)**

…

-oye lucciano!

-shii – le chita

-pero que… - murmura dándose cuenta de que su hermana dormía

-solo la traje y la acompañe hasta que se durmiera

-humm no hubo nada de esto y luego esto

-claro que no – le responde

- 7_7

-deja de mirarme asi! Que no me voy a aprovechar!

-claro…

-a menos que tu no estés – le dice sonriendo sarcásticamente

-hdp –murmura

…

Jack arropa a Carly con un monto de sabanas

-haber si con eso se le pasa la fiebre –dice y se sienta en la cama tomando su temperatura

-Jack… -murmura Carly sonriendo delirante.

**Chirly: www! esperen el proximoo! no se pero sé que sera esta semana! jaja hasta prontoo!**

**-te vamos a matar!**

**Chirly: u.u... llevan un año intentando hacerlo pero no podran! xD**


	7. Sentire septimo capitulo

**Disclaimer: Yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ni sus personajes… la trama y el Oc son creaciones propias**

_en cursivitilla xD es pensamiento -.-°_

* * *

><p><strong>…CAPITULO 7...<strong>

Pv Yusei

No sabía exactamente qué horas eran, solo sentí el calor de los rayos del sol de la madrugada, la luz incomoda hizo que abriera mis ojos y algo molesto coloque mi brazo sobre mi frente frunciendo agotado

Miré a mi lado recordando que me había quedado dormido junto a Aki, pero cuando me gire no había nadie – Aki… - me levante despacio y camine a mi habitación.

PV Aki

Escuché a Yusei llamarme y abrí mis ojos, estaba intentando jalar de su brazo pero no podía, era de día ya no podría verme.

Me sentí mal por no estar a su lado al despertarse aunque así fuera, él no podía verme

Se fue a su habitación y me puse en pie para irme a la mia

PV Normal

Aki se sienta en su cama y toma el mismo libro –ya tengo la llave –dice sonriendo y da un gran y relajante suspiro

-hola… - susurra alguien entrando sin permiso

-si hola… - responde y levanta la vista llevándose una gran sorpresa –"me puede ver?"

Si era Chiharu que tenía una gran sonrisa atemorizante y se acerca despacio – creo que ahora entiendo porque el misterio

-chiharu… que – amplia sus ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta que no lucia exactamente como antes.

Su ropa aparentaba esta humeda, sus ojos reflejaban gran tristeza, su apariencia en general era de una persona sin vida.

Aki se coloca de pie y mira sus manos – tus tus manos – dice nerviosa viendo manchas de sangre y sus codos raspados

-si… - resopla y sigue – duelen jajaja – rie con diversión y lleva su mano detrás de la nuca – me di duro en la cabeza – muestra su mano completamente llena de sangre

-que… que te ha pasado? Y porque puedes verme?

-jaja aun no lo captas?

-Chiharu tu… estas

-muerta? Jaja como crees? No me ves! Estoy viva como tu – dice sarcásticamente

-yo…. – aki se aleja mientras Chiharu se acercaba cada vez mas

-no debiste meterte, ahora tendremos una competencia justa

-no sé de que hablas!

-no te hagas la tonta! – grita

-que pasa? –entra Lucciano y así como Aki también se sorprende – esa chica

-lucciano explícame que ocurre! –pregunta Aki

-jeje lucciano, tu deberías saber – dice Chiharu mirándolo

-rayos… vete ahora mismo!

-está bien! – sonríe y sale

-ella lucciano es un…

-si…

-como? Porque? –pregunta AKi mas preocupada y confundida

-aun tiene un asunto que resolver… y eso tiene que ver contigo

-conmigo? Espera a ella la pueden ver?

-si… será como si nunca hubiese muerto

-sabes como murió?

-un accidente, la encontré en medio de la carretera como a media noche intentaba levantarse y allí me di cuenta que era un fantasma mas con un deber que resolver, todos la podrán ver hasta que cumpla su cometido

-hum y cual será?

-no lo sé, pero debes tener cuidado tal vez ella sea de la persona que te advertí

…

-buenos días Yusei! –exclama Crow

-ah buenos días!

-ah que te perdiste con Izayoi eh? – dice Kiryu

-hum.. lo que digan –dice y sienta a tomar café junto a ellos- y los demás?

-aun no despiertan.

…

-hum… - Carly reia en sus sueños

-despierta ya! – exclama Jack

-hum.. etto… Jack! – se levanta Carly sintiendo el peso de las sabanas – esto porque?

-tuviste fiebre y te arropé, por si se te pasaba

- :3 gracias – exclama sonrojada y feliz

-si ya me voy

-hum si ^^

Jack se va y cierra la puerta –"que no se acuerda?"

/Flashback/

-jack… -murmura Carly sonriendo delirante por la fiebre, era como si estuviese señando aunque no se daba cuenta de que en realidad estaba hablando y llamando al rubio

-que tienes? –se acerca preocupado, Carly rie de forma divertida y a la vez algo inocente

-mira lo que tengo a mí –dice señalando su mano cerrada en forma de puño, Jack sin entender su comportamiento se acerca preguntando

-pero ven acércate – dice la chica de mirada brillosa y cansada, jala de su camisa fuertemente

-Carly! –exclama debido a que lo había sorprendido

-no tengo nada… pero quiero un abrazo – le toma del cuello mientras hablaba traviesamente, dándole un gran abrazo

-ah… Carly me me ahogas – el rubio se sentía aprsionado por sus brazos y poco a poco trata de safarse

-jack tu me odias – dice con cara de tristeza pero sin perder esa expresión de somnolencia

-no te odio y… - se da cuenta de que algo no andaba bien – ya reacciona! – le mueve los hombros suavemente (aah! Tan cruel)

Carly se queja –entonces me quieres? – pregunta feliz e ilucionada

-que estas ebria? – le dice seriamente, Carly hace un puchero y se gira sollozando, cerrando sus ojos quedándose dormida finalmente

Un gotita resbala por su frente y se fija en que ella ya estaba dormida profundamente – que fue eso eh? – mueve su cabeza y sonríe tan solo un poco – si te quiero Carly… -susurra silenciosamente y le da un beso en la frente – "porqué sé que encontraré el valor para decírtelo" –acaricia su cabello, para luego sentarse un momento al lado de su cama

/Fin Flashback/

…

-Buenos días chicos! – exclama Chiharu con una gran sonrisa en su rostro (Chirly: que miedo! O.o Chiharu: ¬¬ la estas tomando en mi contra?)

-ah tu no eres chiharu – dice Crow mirándola extraño

-eh claro que lo soy! Hoy estoy muy feliz siento que volvi a nacer además tengo una idea para hoy

-idea? De que? –pregunta Kiryu, los tres mirándola aunque Yusei le resultaba igual de extraño su forma de actuar, tomó por no hacerle caso a ese pequeño detalle

-extraño el ambiente de la ciudad

-ya sé a qué te refieres , música, bebidas, baile

-eso eso!

-ok, llamaré un taxi y yo con Crow iremos a comprar lo necesario

-lo necesario Kiryu – dice Yusei mirándolo fijamente, sabiendo que Kiryu compraría de más

-si – dice de forma fastiante

-genial! Yo llamaré a los demás! – Chiharu se va muy alegre

-increiblemente cambió de la noche a la mañana – dice Crow y los dos afirman

-y Yusei cuéntanos que hicieron tú y la peliroja hum? – dice Kiryu sonriendo

-que hicimos de que? Solo hablar - le responde

-es linda verdaadd – dice pícaramente y esa mirada fija

Yusei sonríe un poco - lo es y ya dejen de molestar – Toma un poco de café

…

Sherry y Misty van a la habitación de Aki, después de que Lucciano las había llamado

-es un fantasma! – exclama Sherry

- lamentablemente es un fantasma visible - dice Lucciano

-pero porque? – pregunta Misty, y esperan su respuesta

-ella aun tiene algo que arreglar, y tiene que ver con Aki

-conmigo? Recuerdo que me dijo que no debí meterme

-ya sé! Esta luchando contra ti para quedarse con ese chico

-eh? No yo no quiero luchar contra ella – dice Aki desmotivada

-era eso, no debiste meterte con ese chico – dice Lucciano arrogante

-hay ya Lucciano! Como iba a saber que esa chica iba a morirse y luego saldría con competir con Aki por ese chico guapisiimooo – dice Misty emocionándose poco a poco y los tres la ven raro -ya lo siento! Pero es verdad! – dice afirmando y sonriendo

-bueno si, y que haremos ahora? – pregunta Aki

-ninguna ganará de todas formas – dice Sherry

-eso es lo que no estamos seguros –dice Lucciano serio y las tres lo miran – debemos vigilarla, alguien está ayudándola porque me parece imposible que ella se volviera fantasma así como así, estén atentas a lo que haga

…

Luna sale a la terraza donde estaban los chicos

-buenos días lunita –le saluda kiryu y ella responde con grata sonrisa

-a donde vas? – Crow pregunta al verla con una bolsa en sus manos

-ayer vi unos cerezos y quiero recoger algunos

-no te vallas a perder –le dice Yusei

-descuiden no tardaré! – sonríe y se va hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña, mientras iba pensando en que preparar con estas cerezas aunque por su mente solo quería ofrecerle un detalle al chico de ojos esmeraldas que le empezaba a gustar.

…

-desayunoo! –grita Carly

-desayuno? –entran Misty y Sherry a la cocina viendo que ya había preparado todo

-alguien se les adelantó –susurra Aki a ellas, aunque Carly ni podía verla o escucharla; en cierta forma era un beneficio que no pudieran verla.

(Chirly: también aplica para otros propósitos eh Aki? ¬u¬ - Aki: no sé de que hablas mente echii – Chilry:echii? O.o me ofendes! U.u – Aki: ¬¬ si claro)

Crow y Kiryu se sientan a la mesa de inmediato

-Carly tu sola preparaste esto? –le pregunta Sherry ayudándole a llevar los platos

-sip! Gracias por ayudarme – lleva el resto de platos y la mayoría se sientan a comer

Aki se acerca a Misty susurrándole algo y esta sonríe mirándola pícaramente

-Yusei! No vas a comer? –le pregunta Misty yendo hacia la terraza

-no tengo mucha hambre – responde simplemente, pero Aki rie y le insiste a Misty para que lo obligara a desayunar

-vamos Yusei! Tienes que comer! Tienes que mantenerte! – exclama jalándole del brazo hasta hacerlo levantar de la silla y llevarlo hasta la mesa del comedor

-déjalo Misty! Si no quiere comer que no lo haga! Mejor preocúpate por mí –dice cierto peli plata serio y un pretendiendo disimular que no estaba celoso

Aki rie – bien Misty! –le dice y esta sonríe disimulando un poco, al irse de vuelta a su habitación Aki se cruza con Chiharu quien al pasar por su lado le ofrece una sonrisa muy fría y sin borrarla de su rostro, toma asiento al lado de Yusei

A esto Aki decide quedarse -su expresión es tan vacia

-no te saludé esta mañana Yusei - le dice Chiharu

-te ves muy alegre hoy –le responde smplemente, ella afirma y vuelve a sonreir esta vez haciendo gesto de burla a Aki por alguna razón la peliroja no entendía y su comportamiento era lo necesario para pensar que estaba tramando algo en su contra y el hecho de descubrir porque se había convertido en un fantasma.

…

-alejate de allí! – escucha decir detrás de ella y deja de recoger los frutos, no sabía exactamente quien era se dio vuelta rápido y dirigió su mirada a la peliculiar persona que se acercaba a ella caminando apresurado.

-deja de recoger! – vuelve a gritar el chico, cuya apariencia le indicaba que era aproximadamente de su edad, ojos claros, cabello negro y su rostro extrañamente palido reflejaba que no era alguien común además de su seriedad

-dis…discúlpame – pudo finalmente decir la peliverde sonriendo amablemente como suele ser

-¡¿quién eres? ¡¿Y que haces aquí? – exclama exaltado el joven, de una vestimenta extraña

-me llamo Luna – responde de mala manera –estoy con mis amigos de vacaciones por aquí

-y donde se están quedando!

-oye no seas tan descortés! Que no te enseñaron modales! – le regaña y este cruza sus brazos arrogante

-que forma de tratar a una chica linda como yo – dice y luego sonríe – dime te parezco linda? –pregunta inocentemente y este se ruboriza girando sus ojos

Luna rie por lo bajo

-lo… lo siento podrías decirme por favor? –vuelve a preguntar mas calmado y tratado de ser amable

-no – responde y rie dándole la espalda, el chico se molesta y le toma su muñeca fuertemente

-eh oye! – exclama Luna mirándolo con un tierna expresión de nerviosismo a lo cual vuelve a sonrojarse un poco mas y la suelta bajando su mirada

-lo siento – dice y se va corriendo

-que chico mas raro –dice para si misma, rie y vuelve a recoger los frutos.

…

(Chirly: ah picarona! ¬o¬ ahora andas en plan enganche con dos

- Luna: eh? Noooo! Tu eres la mala aquí!

– Chirly: yoo? Tu eres la que conquistas al que se te atraviese

– Luna: ah! Aki-neechan mira lo que dice Chrly! TwT

– Aki: tu no la escuches –acaricia su cabello-

- Chirly: ah claro ahora soy la mala! Yuseiii mira lo que dice Aki! TwT

– Yusei: te consuelo con un propósito

- Chirly: ok escucho – rie perversamente

Aki: que traman? O.o

Chirly: nada bueno fin del capitulo ... nee no es cierto continuuaa!

Terminado el desayuno Misty se encarga de lavar los platos, su mirada se pierde en un momento observando el agua en la taza muy concentrada y sin ningún pensamiento, solo se concentraba en el agua y aunque fuese tonto no sabía porque, sintió una presencia cerca suyo pero no físicamente era algo mas invisible.

Lo que fuese la distrajo y como sorpresa Kiryu le da un beso en el cuello logrando que perdiera su concentración y a la vez su piel se erizara

-Kiryu! No hagas eso otra vez! –exclama pero no molesta mas bien preocupada

-que lo haga otra vez?

-no – responde simplemente

-te vi congelada y quice venir a descongelarte

-eso es todo?

-que tienes? –le pregunta al ver su expresión

-nada

-termina allí y te espero afuera

-bien

…

En el balcón estaban la gran mayoría preparando y hablando sobre la idea de Chiharu de hacer una reunión festiva entre ellos, obviamente las mas entuciasmadas eran las chicas

-Leo! Lleva la lista a Crow para que vallan a comprar! –dice Carly

-bien bien!

-aproposito y Luna? –pregunta Jack

-dijo que buscaría frutos – responde

-pero eso fue hace rato –dice Carly

-eh la buscare!- baja y entrega la lista- apuesto que está con Lucciano

Sherry se va a su habitación, Jack y Carly comienzan a discutir por algo tonto

-no vas a beber! – exclama Jack tipo regaño

-tu no eres mi padre!

-es que no recuerdas lo de la ultima vez!

-no!

La mira y le quita los lentes yéndose

-eh? Jack! Jack! – carly camina con cuidado con sus brazos extendidos yendo tras el

Chiharu rie y Yusei sonríe

-"el momento perfecto solo él y yo! Y no está la peliroja cerca" –piensa buscándola con la mirada

-yusei que tienes? –pregunta infantilmente

-no tengo nada – responde

-hum hoy no hemos visto a esa Aki – dice formando una sonrisa a medias, y como si fuese un llamado Aki llega y se detiene detrás de ellos escuchando

-no – responde Yusei cambiando su expresión

-ella es rara – comienza a decir Chiharu –nunca la hemos visto de día, es muy callada… -prosigue provocando que Yusei se molestara por sus comentarios –ademas me parece que se tiñe el cabello

-ah! Tú te lo tiñes! - dice Aki furiosa y Chiharu la escucha, gira su cabeza y la ve allí parada tras ella, una expresión de rechazo y le gira los ojos

-que tratas de decir con eso? –pregunta Yusei a Chiharu

-creo que es falsa

-ah! – Aki se enoja y se coloca delante de ella, Chiharu trata de fingir que no podía verla eso para disimular

-has tratado con ella para decirle falsa? –le pregunta Yusei, Chiharu frunce y Aki sonríe acercándose al lado de Yusei

-gracias – dice aunque no pudiese escucharla

Chiharu en un intento por captar la atención, agarra la mano de Yusei y antes de apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro, le da un beso en la mejilla.

Aki se molesta y rápidamente colocándose detrás de Chiharu, jala la silla haciéndola caer

-auuch! – grita Chiharu

-hum? Chiharu? – Yusei la mira y rie

-idiota – dice a Aki quien estaba riendo

-yo tuve la culpa? –pregunta Yusei

-hum no no, solo me senté mal -dice y mira con frialdad a Aki disimuladamente, se da por vencida esta vez y se va de allí

Aki toma el lugar y aunque el vero le hacía sonrier a la vez intentaba ocular su tristeza recordando que al menos podría tener una oportunidad aunque muy difícil de comprender.

Chirly: bravo Aki eres mi heroína!

– Aki: crei que tu heroína era Nami

– Chirly: no ¬¬ eres tú

– Aki: si lo soy trátame bien u_u

– Chirly: etto… Kyary eres mi heroína!

- Aki: ù_ú con tal de verme sufrir

Chirly: sayonara ^^ y gracias por adelantado


	8. Sentire octavo capitulo

**Disclaimer: Yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ni sus personajes… la trama y el Oc son creaciones propias**

_en cursivitilla xD es pensamiento -.-°_

* * *

><p><strong>…CAPITULO 7...<strong>

**Pv Yusei**

La tarde había llegado, crow y kiryu ya habían regresado de la ciudad compraron tantas cosas innecesarias…

Escuchaba una música abajo y algunas risas por lo que decidí bajar y ver lo que habían preparado para esta pequeña reunión entre todos

-Yusei! Ven aquí! – exclama Chiharu llevándolo del brazo a la terraza, estaba por decirle algo cuando Leo llega lamandolo a gritos

-Yusei! No encuentro a luna! – dice cansado

-no la encuentras? Será mejor buscarla, vamos – se van los dos dejando en el olvido a Chiharu

-Otra vez me ignora! –

Adentro estaban comiendo y algunos ya se habían adelantado a abrir las botellas de cerveza

-no beban tanto kiryu, Crow – les dice Jack

-hay no seas tan apagado Jack! Venga! – exclama Carly dándole un golpecito en su espalda

-carly? Estas tú también tomando! – la mira y le quita la botella –ni una más!

-hum… - cruza sus brazos

-Misty, sherry no toman?

-no – responden ambas ignorándolos, Lucciano tenía una expresión de molestia

"no soportaba esa música electrónica, el olor y los chistes tontos de estos chicos, de pronto sentí una presencia cerca de aquí y me dí cuenta de que faltaba algo…

-Luna! – exclama levantándose del sillón

-lunita no ha regresado – dice Misty

-leo tampoco! – dice Jack y salen todos a la terraza donde Chiharu les dice que Yusei y leo ya fueron por ella, igual se sentían preocupados asi que se quedaron afuera a esperarlos

..

-luna! – yusei gritaba su nombre al igual que leo pero un poco mas desesperado

-leo será mejor regresar por unas linternas, está oscureciendo

-pero…

-vamos la encontraremos!

En alguna parte del bosque luna se había ido por un camino diferente y ahora estaba perdida

-leo, ven a buscarme – murmura, camina con cuidado ya que no podía ver nada y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, sentía miedo y desesperación

-alguien… - de pronto tropieza y cae golpeando su cabeza contra una rama

-te tengo! – el chico de antes la sostiene pero el susto y el golpe hicieron que se desmayara

…

-yusei! Leo! Que hay? –pregunta Crow

-vinimos por unas linternas y leo mejor quédate

-qué?

-sí, yo voy mejor – dice Crow

-pero es mi hermana!

-y la encontraremos - le dice Yusei

De repente todos dirigen su atención al chico que llegaba con Luna entre sus brazos

-es.. – Misty abre sus ojos sorprendida – hermano

Lucciano frunce el ceño –que hace aquí? Lo arruinará todo!

-hey! Tú! Quien eres! Deja a mi hermana! – le grita Leo

-Leo deberías agradecer que la trajo a salvo

El chico solo tenía su mirada sobre Lucciano, una mirada de profundo odio

Pv Aki

Me asomé por el balcón, no podía creer que estuviera allí – Sly, el hermano de Misty… - el eterno enemigo de Lucciano, si él está aquí debe haber un gran motivo porque ellos dos no se pueden ni ver en persona, lo que significa que hay problemas y nos va a afectar a todos.

…

Después de escuchar todo lo que tenía para decir Sly y aclarar que era familiar de Misty, entraron y comenzaron a disfrutar verdaderamente de la pequeña fiesta.

Sherry se encargó de llevar a Luna a su cuarto para que descansara , pasa por la habitación de Misty donde ella estaba hablando con su hermano menor

-Sly, porque regresaste? Si sabías que Lucciano esta aquí – le pregunta Sherry entrando

-que descortés eres Sherry –le dice Sly

-ya dinos, es raro que ustedes estén sin discutir

-porque aun hemos hablado

-ustedes no hablan, ustedes pelean! – exclama Misty

-si bueno, estoy aquí porque dentro de poco volveremos

-eh? – ambas se miran –como así? Lucciano no dijo nada acerca de eso

-si y eso quiero saber! Él es sospechoso

-como va a ser sospechoso? – Misty baja su mirada – es nuestro amigo no nos puede traicionar

-en cualquier caso, cualquiera puede traicionarnos

…

-juguemos limbo! – exclama Carly

-no carly! Ya deja de beber! – le regaña Jack

-tu quieres bailar limbo Jack?

-solo en un mundo paralelo haré eso – responde

-oe… Aki..! – le llama Kiryu moviendo su mano, se notaba que ya había bebido bastante

-eh si? – lo mira extraño

-no vallas –le murmura Yusei al oído

-aah! No le haré nada yusei!

-no vallas Aki! Kiryu tiene raras intenciones! – le dice Crow y Aki rie sin importarle las señas de Kiryu, ella solo comía palomitas sin parar

-te gustan bastante? – le pregunta Yusei mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa

-hum.. nunca había probado algo tan rico y que viniera del maíz, como es que de una semillita sale esto – dice riendo

-no seas estúpida! – le dice Chiharu

-hum claro – responde simplemente

-no le grites Chiharu – le dice Yusei mirándola serio, cosa que hace enojarla

-oigan y Misty y sherry? Aun están con ese niño – pregunta Kiryu

-si, las buscaré – dice Lucciano yéndose ya que además estaba aburrido de ese ambiente que poco le agradaba, sube y en vez de ir al cuarto de Misty va al de Luna

-no lo permitiré – murmura y se acerca a ella tocando su mejilla con su dedo

-hum… - Luna sonríe y abre sus ojos – ah… -ve al chico a su lado y se sonroja – Lucciano! Que haces? Eh donde estoy?

-estas en tu cuarto… - le responde amablemente

-pero, si yo estaba en el bosque quien, me trajo?

-ah… - mira a un lado mordiendo su labio un poco – yo lo hice – responde

-de verdad? Gracias! – baja su cabeza y sus mejillas se colocan rojas al sentir los brazos que la rodeaban

-me preocupé mucho – murmura abrazándola y acariciando su cabello

…

-hey chiharu! – le habla Carly tomándola del brazo

-que quieres carly? –pregunta medio sonriendo por los efectos del alcohol

-necesito eh… pedirte un consejo

-con tu estado porque me quieres pedir un consejo?

-es… que importa mi mi estado… yo lo necesito – y se alejan de la sala

-deberiamos dejar de tomar, aunque hace rato que no lo hacíamos –pregunta Crow

-ash que hay con eso!, mira que hasta Yusei se tomo una! Es obvioo que la extrañábamos

-deja de decir estupidedces! – exclama Yusei

-hola! – saludan Misty y Sherry – lo sentimos por tardar

-Sherry, Misty deben probar esta delicia – les dice Aki dándoles a cada una

-llego Misty! Tu si quieres venir conmigo? – exclama Kiryu

-eh? Claro que no – responde ruborizándose

-mira como se sonroja… se nota que quiere ir contigo – le dice Crow y Misty le mira fríamente

-si, no se resiste – responde Kiryu riendo, la pelinegra frunce y se acerca a él rápidamente tanto que Kiryu cree que le va a golpear

-si no me resisto! – exclama y le toma del rostro besándolo – feliz? – dice separándose de él

-eh… - Kiryu la mira sin saber que decir

-ahora se queda mudo, bien hecho Misty! – rie Crow

**Pv Aki**

Era agradable estar con ellos, tan divertidos y des complicados, ellos nos habían hecho ver un mundo diferente, antes Sherry y Misty se la pasaban muy serias y sin ganas de hacer nada, bueno al igual que yo… pero en tan pocos días estas personas le dieron vida a este lugar solitario…

-Aki… - Yusei me habla y yo quedo sin reaccionar pues estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos, él tan solo me ofrece su mano no sabía para que pero la acepté.

-aahh yusei! Te aprovechas por que puedees! – exclama Kiryu

-vete a dormir ¬¬ - le responde

Yusei se coloca de pie levantando a Aki de su silla también, y se van subiendo las escaleras. En cuanto Chiharu los ve, deja de hablar con Carly y espera para subir también

-"a dónde van? No puedo permitir que esa chica me lo quiteee!" – piensa posesivamente muy molesta

…

-aah iré a ver cómo está Luna – dice Leo levantándose del suelo y yendo a verla – "aah más vale que ninguno de esos piroboos este hay!" Piensa con una venita en su frente

Leo ve a Sly recostado a la pared de brazos cruzados - "que estará…" – de pronto aparece Lucciano y leo se oculta para verlos

Lucciano toma a Sly del cuello de su camisa – que haces aquí! – exclama molesto

(si esto fuera yaoi :3 … Lucciano y SLy: callateee perversaa! ¬¬ …. :okey:)

-"ándale estos chicos no se llevan bien" – piensa Leo mientras los veía

-sabes que hago aquí, no permitiré que engañes a todos- le dice Sly

-pero… yo llevo puntos extra en esta casa – dice soltándolo y sonriendo

-como sea haré que pierdas esos puntos – le responde mostrando la misma sonrisa

-"a que se estarán refiriendo estos? – piensa Leo

-es mejor que los sapos se vallan.. – dice Sly mirando hacia donde se escondia Leo

-eh! Aquí no hay sapos! – exclama Leo -… espera… soy un….

-idiota – murmuran Lucciano y leo

-ah hola ustedes dos, no es que estaba espiando, solo pasaba para ir a ver a MI hermana – dice exaltando el Mi

-se sabe que es tu hermana ¬¬ - le dice Lucciano – a menos que algún día pase a ser Mi Luna – dice sonriendo

-ah callatee! – pasa entre ellos yéndose rápido

Sly baja su vista al suelo – "entonces… Lucciano va..." utilizarás a esa chica…

-si… lo ves! Voy delante de ti, tu hermana me apoya, mi hermana cree lo que le digo y Sherry cree que todo lo tengo bajo control

-no lo permitiré! Ya te lo dije! – exclama y se va

XxX

Leo llega a su habitación –"que chicos mas raros, que secreto tendrán?"

-leo! – exclama Luna quien estaba colocándose una bufanda

-ah despertaste! – se acerca a ella – lo siento por no buscarte

-ah tranquilo, al menos Lucciano me trajo deberías agradecerle

-si claro… espera! Él no fue quien te trajo!

-eh? El me dijo

-te mintió! El que te trajo fue el hermano de Misty

-quien?

-ah… no lo conoces, bueno ya lo veras! – revuelve su cabello – viste que mentiroso es Lucciano – dice sonriendo "jaja! Ahora mi hermana te odiara!"

Luna sonríe un poco –"porque me mintió? Acaso quería quedar bien ante mi?"

-bajemos, Kiryu esta como loco!

-jaja eso lo quiero ver

XxX

-Tus amigos son extraños y divertidos Yusei!- dice Aki caminando hacia el balcón

-si… - responde apenas

-eh Yusei… - Aki se da cuenta de que él se va a su habitación – te pasa algo? – le pregunta acercando

-no, solo – le toma de la mano nuevamente entrando

-eh? Que… "su actitud ha cambiado, me pregunto si es por esas bebidas… -.- eh supongo que sí"

Cuando apenas y me di cuenta me suelta y se acuesta en su cama cerrando los ojos… acaso quería que le acompañara hasta que se durmiera? "esto… es aaww que lindo cuandoo duermee!, ya deja de fantasear!"

-hey Yusei, si querías que te acompañara me hubiese dicho – le dice sentando en la orilla

-hum?- abre sus ojos sentando – ah lo siento, tengo mucho sueño podrías… - se acerca a ella abrazándola y recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro

-ah… - aki se ruboriza tomando sus manos – yusei… que?

-podrías quedarte conmigo – le dice en voz baja sin dejar de abrazarla

-claro… - responde sonriendo un poco y despacio de acuesta mientras Yusei no dejaba de abrazarla –"que calido es su abrazo, poder sentir sus brazos alrededor mío es como un sueño, y que me pida que me quede… me gusta lo quiero" – se gira para verlo y se encuentra con su mirada y esos ojos azules profundos que le cautivaban

-yusei,… te quiero – le dice y abre sus ojos ."oh! no puedo creer se me escapoo!" – se da vuelta rápidamente ruborizada

-me quieres? – le pregunta Yusei formando una sonrisa en sus labios

-ah… eh…

-aki.. . – se levanta haciendo que se ella se diera vuelta para quedar boca arriba y la mira fijamente…

"aah… mi corazón se va a salir, di algo rápido, discúlpate o simplemente vuelve a decirle que lo quieres! Pero yaa haz algo Aki!" – se queda quieta solamente mirándolo y sus mejillas se vuelven rojizas al darse cuenta de su sonrisa – te quiero… - vuelve a decir cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

Yusei coloca una mano sobre su mejilla y se acerca para besarla.

Los brazos de Aki se envuelven en su cuello profundizando el beso mientras ese sentimiento de tener más de él se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Yusei se acuesta sobre ella besándole cada vez más intensamente. Abriendo su boca mientras sus lenguas se encontraban en un disfrute de placer.

Se separan mirándose – Aki yo también…

Tocan la puerta en ese momento y ambos giran a ver hacia la puerta, esta se abre y se separan

-yusei! – exclama Chiharu entrando y se da cuenta de que Aki estaba allí – que hace ella aquí! – pregunta molesta

-eso no debería interesarte – responde Yusei – tu qué haces aquí?

-largate… - murmura mirando a Aki con rabia

-eh… -Aki se levanta de la cama pero Yusie le toma de la mano

-ella no se va, primero dime tú porque me buscas – le pregunta mirándola serio

-primero que ella se larguee! – exclama mas molesta

-yusei… yo mejor me voy – le dice Aki soltándose

-claro que no.., - Yusei se coloca de pie volviendo a sostenerla

-no… lo siento – se suelta y camina hacia la salidad

-espera… - le dice Chiharu sonriendo y volviese a ella

Aki gira y al hacerlo solo recibe una golpe en su mejilla muy fuerte

-chiharu… - murmura Yusei molesto

-ahora si lárgate… - le dice Chiharu con la misma sonrisa

-"porque hizo eso…. Esta… " – muerde su labio mientras sus ojos querían traicionarle con lagrimas

-no! Tu eres la que te vas! – exclama Yusei tomando a Chiharu de la mano y llevándola afuera

-que! Yusei! Porque ella! – grita

Aki se va a su habitación rápidamente, cerrando la puerta y recostándose en esta – "aaah! Porque simplemente no le di su merecido! Ya me esta hartandoo!" – cierra sus ojos y toca su mejilla

-chiharu vete a dormir y no me molestes ahora – le dice tratando de conservar la calma

-pero… - baja su cabeza cayendo las lagrimas de sus ojos – porque….

-suficiente – Yusei vuelve a entrar y cierra la puerta –"tal fue cruel cerrarle la puerta pero se pasó al pegarle a Aki cuando ella ni siquiera le ha hecho algo" - sale al balcón para ir al otro lado –aki – le llama pero no escucha respuesta…

-"será mejor hablarle mañana" – piensa y suspira entrando a su cuarto y metiéndose en su cama.

…

Chiharu baja y toma una botella comenzando a tomársela – por esta hermosa casa!- exclama

-y por sus hermosas dueñas! – exclama Kiryu

Misty y Sherry sonríen

-si piensas que Lucciano y Sly son hermosos – dice Misty

-que? Que!

-ellos son los dueños – responde Sherry

-ellos? Pero si están mas jóvenes! – exclama Carly casi cayéndose del sillón

-carly deja eso! – Jack le quita la botella y cuando se da cuenta ella ya tenía otra en su mano – ah… -

-sí, la casa era de los padres de Aki y Misty y la costumbre era que los barones la heredaran

-ah… ya veo

Durante la noche disfrutan de su fiestesita y a la mañana siguiente los dolores de cabeza y un gran desorden era lo que les esperaba.

...

**Chirly: siii tardeee! _ aunque estoy de vacaciones, la inspiración es traicionera y me falla**

**hasta aquí ^^ **

**gracias por leer **

**byee!**


	9. Sentire Noveno Capitulo

**Disclaimer: Yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ni sus personajes… la trama y el Oc son creaciones propias**

_en cursivitilla xD es pensamiento -.-°_

* * *

><p><strong>…CAPITULO 8...<strong>

**Pv Aki**

Había amanecido y no recordaba haberme quedado dormida, supongo que el estar pensando en lo que hizo esa chica hizo que mi mente se cansara y me quedara dormida.

Pero qué derecho tenía esa chica para golpearme! Debí haberle pegado también, pero…. No, no hubiera podido hacerlo no frente a Yusei

Escuche que tocaban la puerta sabía que no era mi hermano, ni ninguna de las chicas porque ellas entran sin permiso

-Aki

Era Yusei… , no podía abrirle ya que de todas maneras no podrá verme o escucharme, me quede sentada mirando hacia la puerta y escuchar su voz llamándome era difícil tener que soportarlo.

**Pv Yusei**

Por más que tocara la puerta o le llamara, Aki no respondía tal vez ya había bajado o seguramente se sentía mal por como la trató Chiharu…

Baje a comer algo y decidí que era momento de aclararlo, sobre todo a Chiharu, si no ella nunca se iba a dar cuenta y aunque le doliera debe aceptar que soy solo su amigo.

-buenoos días Yusei! – exclama Misty colocando los platos en la mesa mientras Sherry preparaba el desayuno

-buenos días – responde sentándose – y los demás?

-apenas hace 5 horas que se fueron a dormir

-eh…claro – mueve su cabeza –y la pasaron bien?

-uh muy divertido, nunca había estado en una "fiesta" como la de ayer – dice Misty muy sonriente

-ah! Buenos días – dice Leo bostezando, toma asiento y luego llega Luna también saludando

-ustedes también se quedaron hasta tarde? – les pregunta Yusei al ver sus ojeras

-no lo que pasa es que Carly fue a nuestro cuarto y se puso a hablar y hablar – dice Leo en tono aburrido

-ella también bebió mucho

-si, me preocupa que hoy no se levante – dice Luna

-jajaja Kiryu me dijo que estas pastillas funcionarían – dice Misty mostrando las aspirinas

-sii las van a necesitar bastante – dice Leo y comienzan a comer

…

Sly entra a la habitación de Aki sin pedir permiso – eh Aki… puedo preguntarte algo?

-sí, de que se trata? – le dice Aki sonriéndole y obligándolo a pasar ya que Sly estaba muy apenado

-eh… es sobre

-deja de ser así conmigo, siempre que me hablas es como si no me conocieras

-ah lo siento, es que – se sonroja – no es por nada, bueno te quería preguntar sobre tu hermano

-mi hermano, que sucede con él?, además es extraño que estén los dos en un mismo lugar

-sí, lo sé y es por eso, necesito descubrir algo

-descubrir… - el rostro de Aki se llena de preocupación y mira hacia la ventana – sabes Sly, algo raro ocurrió estos días – le dice y suspira.

…

-aahh,… yo que hago aquiii! – exclama Carly levantándose del suelo mientras sostenía su cabeza, estaba en la habitación que leo y luna compartían –diablos, nunca antes había bebido… tanto

Carly se levanta intentando mantener el equilibrio y sale para irse a su cuarto –donde rayos es mi cuarto? – pregunta desorientada y entra al de Kiryu

-debe ser este… - murmura y se tira a un lado de la cama, Kiryu estaba dormido en el suelo con la sabana encima, lo que parecía indicar que se había caído de la cama.

…

-buenos días – saluda Jack malhumorado y sentándose a comer

-uuh Jack que caraa! – le dice Leo

-que cara la tuya – le responde

-pero Jack si tu no tomaste, porque estas así de mal – le dice Luna

-porque…. Carly estaba muy cansona anoche y hacía lo imposible para molestar

-y Aki? –pregunta Yusei finalmente.

-eh… porque preguntas por ella? - dice Sherry mirando de reojo a Misty

-toqué a su puerta y no respondió, me pregunto si está bien porque… - suspira

-porque… - repite Misty

-Chiharu se atrevió a golpearla

-quee! Esa! – exclama Sherry molesta

-si pero, por favor yo me hago cargo de ese asunto

-está bien, pero porque le pego?

-es un asunto personal – dice y se levanta de la mesa- gracias por la comida – sale afuera

-enserio? Que Aki nos oculta algo – dice Sherry

-seguramente Chiharu está celosa porque a Yusei le gusta Aki – dice Leo

-ah… puede ser Leo! – exclama Luna sonriendo

-sii, te imaginas Aki y Yusei juntos, hacen linda pareja

-tienes razón hermano – comienzan a hablar entre ellos (los perfectos fans del yuaki :D)

Jack se levanta – iré a despertar a Carly

-está en nuestro cuartyo – dice Leo

Jack mueve su cabeza negando un poco y va a la habitación de los gemelos para buscarla, sin saber que realmente Carly se había ido para otra habitación

-Misty… porque no vas a ver a Aki?

-esta bien – responde y va, pero antes de subir las escaleras –"tal vez debería jugarle una broma" –piensa y se va hacia la habitación de Kiryu

Abre con cuidado y ve solo un bulto cubierto por la sabana creyendo que se trataba de él.

-Despierta… - murmura acercándose y quita la sabana de encima – eh?

-ah… déjame dormir más – responde Carly tapándose sin darse cuenta de que se trataba de Misty

-que hace ella aquí? – se da cuenta de que Kiryu estaba tirando del otro lado de la cama en el suelo y se acerca rápidamente pateándolo

-aah! Oye… - se despierta frotando sus ojos- esa no es forma de despertar

-ah si? Que haces hay tirado! Y porque ella está en tu camaa! – grita Misty que escuchan los demás

-Carly no está en su cuarto! – exclama Jack y pasa por delante de la habitación de Kiryu escuchando a Misty

-que sucede aquí? – pregunta entrando

-eh? No tengo idea de que hace ella aquí – responde Kiryu levantándose

-quien? – pregunta Jack

-ella! Carly! – exclama Misty jalando la sabana y Carly al fin abre los ojos

-hum?... porqué tanto escándalo?

-ah… - Jack la mira sorprendido imaginando lo peor, su rostro se vuelve de ira y a la vez de una profunda tristeza y decepción – eres igual que las demás… - dice mirando a Carly y sale del cuarto

-qué?... – Carly abre sus ojos sin entender lo que había ocurrido y entonces comienza a mirar por todas partes, entre ellos a Misty y a Kiryu

-yo… no es

-tú que haces aquí Carly? – le pregunta Kiryu con su mano en la cabeza debido a que se sentía mareado

-yo… creo que me equivoqué de habitación

-eso espero – responde Misty muy seria y mirándola

-de verdad! Yo…

-aaw… Misty estás celosa?, y que pasaría si Carly y yo estuvimos juntos eh? –le pregunta Kiryu acercándose a ella

-que? Yo…yo no estoy celosa – dice ruborizándose

-entonces porque tanto alboroto? –le pregunta

-hay cállate!... – cruza sus brazos evitando mirarlo

-y Carly… más te vale que le expliques a Jack, porque creo que se lo tomó mal… - le dice Kiryu y Carly asiente – además no quiero problemas con él

-está bien, espero… que me crea… - murmura Carly saliendo y yendo en busca de Jack.

Afuera Yusei estaba solo parado mirando hacia el bosque, cuando aparece Jack

-Yusei larguémonos de aquí! – exclama

-que? Porque…

-porque no quiero estar cerca de ellos! – exclama señalando hacia la cabaña

-ellos?, acaso peleaste con alguien

-eso no te importa!

-Jack! – le llama Carly que salía de la casa dirigiéndose a ellos, Jack frunce y se va metiéndose en el bosque

-jack…

-que paso Carly?

-creo que malinterpretó lo que vio alla dentro

-qué vio?

-eh pues… es que yo me equivoque de habitación y me acosté fue en la cama de Kiryu y Misty llego y luego Jack y pues… creo que creyó mal

-ah… ya veo, deberías explicarle, aunque creo que será difícil

-lo sé…

-sabes que… déjalo solo por ahora, más tarde le puedes hablar le conozco muy bien, en estos momentos no creo que quiera escucharte

-entiendo… - Carly baja su mirada mientras luchaba para que sus ojos no le traicionaran mostrando lágrimas.

…

-aah! Buenos días! – exclama Crow estirándose y sentándose en la mesa de desayuno

-buenos días – le saluda Sherry colocando un plato de comida frente a él

-ah gracias!, ya despertaron todos?

-eh, creo que si…

-gracias por la comida Sherry! – exclaman los gemelos y se van

-este día ha empezado muy raro – dice Sherry

-si? Porque?

-bueno… - le interrumpe Chiharu llegando a la cocina muy alegre

-Hola! Todo el mundo! – Toma el plato mirándolo – eh no quiero tu desayuno – le dice a Sherry entregándoselo y se dirige a Crow

-Crow! Creí que seguirías dormido! – exclama abrazándole del cuello repentinamente

-eh… si – responde extrañado por su comportamiento

-bueno… saldré un momento – y se va, dejando a Sherry y Crow muy confundidos

-como te dije muy raro… - dice Sherry afirmando y ríen.

…

-"ah maldita sea, debo fingir que todo está bien… sé que Yusei no va a querer hablarme así que… no me preocuparé y empezaré a idear un plan más razonable" – piensa Chiharu

Luna estaba registrando algunos libros del viejo estante de libros que se encontraba en la sala

-ah esto se ve interesante –saca uno de los libros que estaba lleno de polvo, lo sacude un poco abriéndolo –wo! estas hojas están amarillas y se ven muy antiguas – dice mientras pasaba las hojas una por una con cuidado

-"este libro es extraño porque habla de medicina antigua y eh? Alquimia? ... esto…" – observa una imagen que le llama la atención

-qué haces? –pregunta Lucciano asustándola sin querer

-ah… yo estaba viendo estos libros, sabes son muy antiguos

-si lo son – responde serio quitándole el libro que tenía en sus manos, lo cierra y lo vuelve a colocar en su lugar

-hum que sucede? – le pregunta Luna

-nada, solo es un lindo día salgamos a caminar por el arroyo – le toma de la mano levantándola casi contra su voluntad

-eh si claro – responde sin estar segura pues algo no le agradaba de todo eso, en especial la actitud de Lucciano

-"de verdad si no hago algo esa chica podría resultar herida, Lucciano solo la está usando…" –piensa Sly que estaba asomado desde la otra habitación.

-aah! Pero que aburrido este día! – exclama Chiharu pasando cerca de Sly y este inmediatamente gira a verla

-"esa chica… emana un aura extraña, diferente,.. Es como si estuviera muerta, acaso se ha convertido en un fantasma?, ella …." – comienza a preocuparse y decide investigar mas aunque solo fuese observando de lejos y en silencio.

…

-eh Lucciano porque no me dijiste que no fuiste tu quien me trajo de regreso?

-ah… te dije que yo lo hice

-mi hermano me dijo que fue otra persona – responde bajando su mirada

-no le creas, claro que fui yo

-es mi hermano y le creo primero a él – le dice mirándolo firmemente – cuál es el motivo por el que no me puedas decir que no fuiste tu

-ah… - suspira – está bien, no fui yo solo me preocupe y quería ser de ayuda pero no pude encontrarte y pues lo siento, si me robe el crédito

-hum…. Bien – sonríe y siguen caminando

…

…

Estando todos en aparente calma, sentados disfrutando del aire libre alrededor de una fogata Yusei tomo de la mano a Aki, ella se sintió sorprendida al sentir el contacto y mas aun cuando Yusei se coloca de pie obligándole a levantarse también.

-"que sucede? Porque se ha levantado y me sostiene de la mano ante todos?, espera podría ser que…"

-chicos… - comienza a hablar Yusei serio y todos lo miran prestando gran atención

-les quiero decir a todos que Aki es mi novia oficialmente – dice sonriendo y mirando a Aki que lucia muy sorprendida y a la vez apenada, ya que le había tomado de sorpresa esa declaración

-en serioo! – exclama Kiryu Feliz

– aaww eso es genial! Yusei! – exclama Luna maravillada al igual que su hermano

-esto Yusei… - Aki lo mira

-asi es – le dice dándole un beso en la frente –yo estoy enamorado de ti y de ahora en mas no quiero que nadie se te acerque

Al escuchar eso Chiharu se llena de rabia arrugando su frente y aguantándose las ganas de ir hacia ellos y separarlos

-uuh Yusei y Aki! Esto es motivo para celebrar! – dice Carly

-si urra Carly a celebrar – murmura Jack sarcásticamente desviando su mirada de ella, a lo que la pelinegra baja su mirada muy triste

-eh… ustedes de verdad? –pregunta Misty un poco preocupada, Sherry los mira en desacuerdo

-que acaso están celosas? – les dice Lucciano para que se dieran cuenta de su reacción y finjieran que estaban bien con esa decisión

-eh claro que no! Estamos felices por aki! – exclama Sherry

-si solo nos preocupamos – dice Misty

-y porque se preocuparían? –pregunta Kiryu

Aki las mira alentándolas a que dijeran algo

-es… que Aki es como nuestra hermana menor y no queremos que la lastimen – dice Sherry

-yo jamas la lastimaría si eso quieren saber – les responde Yusei

-eso… eso no lo sabemos Yusei, no los conocemos lo suficiente asi que mas te vale tratarla bien – le dice Misty en forma de amenaza mientras sonríe

-la prtegeré con mi vida si es necesario

-"si ya está muerta imbécil" – piensa Lucciano mirándolo con desprecio

- y nunca la haré llorar –dice mirándola mientras llevaba su mano hacia sus mejillas acariciándola suavemente

-aaw! – exclaman los dos rompiendo con ese momento.

Aki se sonroja sonriendo –"esto es realmente emocionante, de verdad me quiere"

Chiharu es la primera en irse ya que no soportaba mas estar allí y fingir que estaba bien, a nadie le interesó que se fuera ya que era lógico que reaccionaria de esa manera

-entonces celebraremos? – pregunta Kiryu

-claro que no, dejen de buscar un pretexto para tomar! – dice Jack colocándose de pie y yéndose

-es tu turno Carly, arregla las cosas – le susurra Kiryu y ella asiente

* * *

><p><strong>Chirly: u_u Jack es muy cruel<strong>

**Carly: siii TwT...**

**Jack: ya continua, que va a pasar**

**Chirly: Al fin Hablaa! *o***

**Jack: ¬¬**

**Chirly: oki hasta aqui ^^ gracias por leer y hasta pronto! **


	10. Sentire Decimo Capitulo

Holi! Aquí vengo a dedicar este capítulo a otras parejas de las que estoy trabajando, osea JackxCarly , LuccianoxLuna, y tal vez una yaoi *o* ok no u_u…

Les prometo que al final habrá YuseixAki y en los próximos capítulos ^^) apropósito Kiryu murió

Kiryu: O.O que yo quee!

Chirly: mentira, pero no saldrás en este capitulo

Kiryu: porque! Si soy el estelar

Chirly: ¬¬, nadie lo és.. ah yaa capituloo!

**Disclaimer: Yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ni sus personajes… la trama y el Oc son creaciones propias**

_en cursivitilla xD es pensamiento -.-°_

* * *

><p><strong>…CAPITULO 10...<strong>

….

El ambiente era agradable afuera, mientras se disfrutaba de la compañía de todos. Pero no todo era color de rosa para aquellos que estaban dentro de la cabaña.

-"Me estoy portando como un completo idiota, Carly no es ese tipo de chicas yo lo sé aun así este maldito orgullo me hace pensar distinto y… no me permite aceptar lo mucho que me preocupa ella" Ya deja de pensar! – exclama

-Jack… - le llama Carly con esa sonrisa tranquila, algo que en cierta forma le reconfortaba – me podrías escuchar ahora

-está bien – la mira

-bueno… -

-te creo – le dice Jack sin dejarla comenzar hablar

-hum? Eh… en serio?

-pero solo dime porque te empeñaste en beber, si tu antes no lo hacías

-eso es una tontería, yo… no quería ser diferente al resto – baja su mirada

- ser diferente? Carly tienes que ser tú misma!

-no quiero, he sido yo misma y aun así…

-aun así que? – le toma de los hombros

-tu no me miras como a otras chicas – responde ruborizándose y casi a punto de llorar

Jack se sorprende sin decir nada tan solo mirándola y pensando –"con que es eso?" porque piensas asi?

-tu no me consideras como una chica que pueda estar contigo, solo soy una chica sin gracia, solo una amiga

-deja de decir eso! – exclama Jack molestándose – no te puedo mirar como a las otras chicas porque eres diferente!

-lo ves! – exclama alejándose

-déjame terminar!, es diferente y eso es lo que me gusta de ti, no quiero verte convertida en algo que no eres porque esa no sería… no sería la Carly que me gusta!

-ah! – carly se sonroja y Jack se da cuenta de lo que dijo

-eh… olvida eso – finge mirar a otro lado y Carly sonríe, se lanza sobre él colgándose de u cuello

-ah ca-carly! –

-te gusto Jack? – le pregunta mirándolo sonrojada

-ah… - suspira y con un poco de rubor responde solamente afirmando con la cabeza

-dímelo, no le diré a nadie que sea un secreto-

-me gustas Carly, eres la única chica a la que puedo querer –dice y sonríe un poco, Carly vuelve a sonrojarse y se acerca a su rostro dándole un beso al cual le corresponde.

…

Al día siguiente los más jóvenes de la casa salieron junto a Sherry y Crow a recorrer otra parte del bosque que no conocían

-nee sherry! A dónde vamos? – pregunta Luna

-iremos a una colina – le dice Lucciano abrazándola y adelantándose junto a ella

-ah! – Leo se molesta – Crow acércate

-que pasa?

-ese chico quiere algo con mi hermana, él no me cae bien es misterioso

-te entiendo – dice Sly y ambos lo miran extraño –digo, tienes razón en sospechar de él

-que? Porque dices! – Leo se acerca a él y Crow sin importarle sigue caminando

Sly lo mira –puedo confiar en ti?

-claro, pero a que te refieres?, que sabes de ese Luchiano!

-luchiano? – levanta la ceja al escuchar el nombre

-ah! Jaja es que me cae mal y lo llamo así

-bueno te diré..

…

-holaaa! – exclama Misty saludando a Chiharu y a Carly que estaban en el balcón

-deja el escandalo – dice Chiharu aburrida

-hola Misty! – le saluda Carly

-y como te fue con Jack? – le pregunta Misty acercándose

-aash no quiero escucharlas – Chiharu se va dejándolas a ellas solas

-pero que actitud la de esa chica! – dice Misty y comienza a hablar con Carly.

…

En cuanto a Yusei, se estaba empezando a preguntar por la ausencia de Aki en el día.

-Desperté con ganas de estar con Aki a solas, fui a su habitación y no estaba, recorrí casi todo el lugar sin encontrarla y estaba sintiendo que algo no funcionaba, algo que estaban ocultando ella y sus amigas, incluso su hermano. A decir verdad me estaba preocupando y a la vez desesperando.

Salí y encontré a Jack más animado que antes, me puse a hablar con él sobre Aki y el ambiente misterioso que sentía.

…

-Que! – exclama Leo por enésima vez

-quieres dejar de gritar – dice Sly fastidiado

-lo siento, pero no no! No puedo permitir que ese idiota juegue con mi hermana!, además es la primera vez que la veo tan cercana a un chico y no quiero que la lastime

-quieres saber algo mas? Pero no grites

-esta bien

-Lucciano no es hermano de Aki, es adoptado

-valla! – grita y Sly lo mira fríamente – lo siento, pero sigo sin entender algo

-luego te lo diré, ahora ve por allí – señala un camino

-pero si Sherry y Crow fueron por acá

-Lucciano tomo ese camino con tu hermana, si no quieres que la lastime aléjala de él – le dice y se va

-"que chico más frio" Leo lo mira alejarse y camina por el camino que le dijo

…

-ah Lucciano que es este lugar? – pregunta Luna viendo la hermosa vista que tenía de la ciudad

-esta es la colina solo que nos adelantamos un poco a los demás

-oh es hermoso, me siento bien aquí –

-luna – le toma de la mano y la abraza por la espalda, a lo que ella se sonroja

-eh, que pasa? –pregunta nerviosa y sin responderle la besa en la mejilla –ah – le da vuelta y la mira

-sabes que te gusto y tú me gustas, quédate aquí conmigo

-qué?

-quédate conmigo – le vuelve a decir sonriendo y le roba un beso

Luna se sonroja –"pero que hace!, yo no… no siento nada" – lo empuja mirándolo sorprendida

-que pasa? –le pregunta

-yo… -"no siento nada, Lucciano no me gusta"

-hey! – llega Leo

-"otra vez este chico" –piensa Lucciano molesto

-leo, al fin llegaron!

-claro que no! Aquí no es, es por el otro lado Lucciano te engaño

-eh? -Luna mira a Lucciano

-si lo hice, fue para estar solo con ella

-pues no puedes!, con mi hermana no te metas y no trates de jugar con ella! – toma de la mano a Luna y se la lleva

-leo que haces! Que estás diciendo?

-luego te digo, por ahora aléjate de él

-"jum, ese Sly seguro le dijo algo quiere fastidiarme pero no me va a ganar"

…

El día trascurrió tranquilamente hasta llegar al atardecer, Kiryu se había resfriado por estar la noche anterior afuera y sin ninguna manta pero allí estaba Misty para cuidarle aunque siempre salía molesta de la habitación.

Carly comenzó a preparar la cena, ya que Sherry y los demás aún no habían llegado y por fin Aki pudo estar feliz al ser visible nuevamente

-Hola Carly! – le saluda Aki llegando a la cocina muy animada y luciendo un vestido rojo con flores blancas

-ah, que lindo vestido!

-hace tiempo que no me lo coloca – sonríe

-oye no te vi en todo el día

-si lo sé, has visto a Yusei?

-ah sí creo que fue al arroyo, apropósito te estaba buscando y creo que no está de buen humor

-"y como no estarlo? Habíamos empezado una relación y no estuvimos juntos en el día, odio esto! Porque soy la única a la que no pueden ver en el día! Es tan injusto" – Aki sale y va al arroyo para encontrarlo.

-huele rico que haces? – le pregunta Jack

-aaw! Jack! – exclama abrazándolo por el cuello y cuando estaba por acercarse para besarle

-huyyyy – exclaman Sherry, Crow y Leo avergonzándolos

-ah! – ambos se ruborizan separándose –no es lo que creen! – dicen ambos

-si claroooo – responde mirándolos obviamente

-Luna tienes algo? – le pregunta Crow al verla decaída

-no nada – responde y se va

-Sly – leo le llama –tienes que decirle a Luna lo que me dijiste

-no puedo

-anda vamos! – le agarra del brazo jalándolo

-No me digan que ustedes dos al fin aceptaron su amor? – les pregunta Crow sonriendo

-que tonterías dices! – exclama Jack yéndose

Sherry rie y se acerca a Carly para ayudarle a terminar la cena.

…

En el arroyo estaba Yusei tirando unas piedras al agua –"no quiero que esto sea así, yo quiero estar con ella, no entiendo que es lo que me oculta"

-Yusei! – Aki llega y va a hacia él –lo siento – dice pero el pelinegro no le responde, tan solo sigue arrojando piedras casi ignorándola

-yusei, de verdad no puedo salir

-entré a tu habitación y no estabas, te busque en todas partes, dime..

-no puedo decirte

-porque – se da vuelta mirándola –esto ya es muy raro, estamos juntos ahora y quiero estar cerca de ti

-y yo también! Pero no puedo debes entenderlo

-entender qué? Si no me has dicho, no sé nada de ti – dice un poco triste

-no necesitas saber de mí – lo abraza fuerte – porque…yo no

Estaba por decirle la verdad cuando Yusei la abraza y la besa en la cabeza – está bien, si no me quieres decir es porque es muy difícil pero algún día deberás decirme

-yusei – lo mira muy triste y culpable

-te quiero, no lo olvides – le dice y le da un beso, un beso el cual se profundizaba más y el deseo de obtener más no les permitía romperlo

**PV Aki**

No podía dejar de besarlo, se sentía tan diferente a los otros que ya me había dado esta vez sentía algo que nunca había experimentado, sentí su lengua dentro de mí tanto que comencé a gemir y sentía algo húmedo, esto era placer, amor yo deseo tenerlo y él a mí. No tengo porque escapar y desaprovechar esto

-yusei, quiero ser solo para ti – le susurra separándose unos pocos milímetros, el pelinegro sonríe acariciando sus labios y nuevamente le da un beso.

Sentí un bulto allí abajo y me sonrojé, no era tan distraída para no darme cuenta en realidad eso hacía que sintiera más placer. Llevé mis manos acariciando su pecho y uno por uno fui desabrochando su camisa hasta quitársela por completo, por fin pude tocar su pecho desnudo y solo era para mí.

**Pv Yusei**

Todos esos pensamientos y preocupaciones que había tenido en todo el día, desaparecieron al instante cuando pude verla, abrazarla y besarla, Justo ahora la tenía a mi lado y no podía resistirme, la quiero, la deseo ella es mi chica, y solo yo puedo tenerla.

No podía controlar mis hormonas, además ella quería y yo también, estábamos solos tan solo quiero darle todo mi amor.

**PV Normal**

Yusei levanta su vestido hasta desvestirla, la abraza comenzando a besar su cuello llegando a su pecho donde comienza a lamer y con sus manos acaricia la espalda de Aki quitándole el sostén

-am… - Aki estaba sonrojada, avergonzada internamente pero en ese momento no quería dañar la situación así que abraza del cuello a Yusei mientras este lamia su pecho alrededor de su pezón.

…

Mientras en la cabaña reunidos esperando por cenar **(y yo siendo troll fic al cortar la parte de noseblood xD)**

-A comer!, a todo esto donde están Aki y Yusei? – pregunta Carly

-son pareja deben estar conociéndose íntimamente – dice Crow tranquilamente

-no digas eso! Nuestra Aki es una chica muy reservada – dice Misty no muy segura

-comamos quieren! – Exclama Chiharu y comienzan a comer –"disfruten mientras puedan, porque no será para siempre idiotas"

...

La noche estaba presente y solo el brillo de la luna que se reflejaba en el agua del arroyo, iluminaba a ambos cuerpos dentro del agua compartiendo juntos un abrazo, un abrazo más que especial.

-te amo Aki – le dice Yusei abrazándola de la cintura, mientras entraba en ella besándola del cuello y masajeando sus pechos.

-ah!.. – Aki gemía una y otra vez, no podía decir nada solo sentir el placer y la excitación que Yusei le daba cada vez más rápido. –humm…"me siento tan feliz, se siente tan bien, yo…"

-aah! T-te ah! Amo! – sonrojada y agitada, comienza a moverse también más rápido, enrollando sus piernas a él y lo abraza del cuello besándolo intensamente –

A lo que ambos llegan a su límite y se abrazan fuertemente, Aki cierra sus ojos y una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla al tiempo en el que una dulce sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

Yusei la abraza acariciando su cabello un poco húmedo, sonríe besando su hombro y cierra sus ojos satisfecho.

…

"más les vale aprovechar su tiempo juntos, porque no estarán juntos por siempre" – el pensamiento de egoísmo y odio podrá separarlos?

…

**Chirly: nee! Yo no soy pervertida pero cuando uno tiene inspiración…**

**Aki: deja de hacerte la inocenteee malditaaaa! _**

**Chirly: e_e… haha q-que es-estas diciendo… yo – la empuja fuertemente **

**Aki: aaah! – cae al suelo**

**Chirly: Soy tierna ^w^ Nos vemoooos!**


	11. Noticias

**IMPORTANTE**

**Hola les escribi... bueno obviamente yo ._.  
><strong>

**sé que nadie me extraña por aqui (?) si es asi digan "yo si!" ok no haha  
><strong>

**el punto es que dejaré de escribir esta historia temporalmente (y otras mas) ;_; lo siento  
><strong>

**razones  
><strong>

**eh pues... la tipica universidad, soy floja -.-, no tengo inspiracion en estos momentos ya que comencé trabajos finales practicamente ._. y esto de arquitectura, ... bueno mas bien los programas esoos¬¬ ejem autocad, softwares... son los que me quitan mayor tiempo y estresan... me dan ganas de arrojar la portatil lejos de mí xD hahaha  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**pero de una cosa estoy segura mientras tanto iré escribiendo pequeños parrafitos o en un cuaderno o por el celular cuando tenga un momento de descanso e inspiracion... ;)  
><strong>

**a todo esto...  
><strong>

**extraño el grupo Yuakii Buuu TTwTT  
><strong>

**gomen nee por "desaparecer" dl face sin avisar... fue una decision rapida y a nadie le dije ._.  
><strong>

**y quice avisar eh por alguna parte por aqui? xD... porque me estaban preguntando si había muerto haha  
><strong>

**ok  
><strong>

**hasta prontooo! ^^  
><strong>

**se despide esta loquilla pobre autora (?)  
><strong>

**Chirly! *O*...  
><strong>


	12. Sentire Onceavo Capitulo

**Hola de nuevo... *cubriendo su rostro* ok ya xD **

**si ven el capitulo de este fic.. les desee Feliz Año 2012 ... y ahora les deseo FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2013! LOL**

**ha pasado un año ya y yo sin terminar TwT... am y no es el único fic que llevo un año sin continuar**

**me dediqué a escribir este capitulo y el proposito era actualizar antes de que finalice el año**

**^^ a leer...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ni sus personajes… la trama y el Oc son creaciones propias<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>…CAPITULO 11...<strong>

* * *

><p>Era una mañana un poco opacada, la luz del sol era bloqueada por una niebla lo que hacía que esta mañana no fuera la más alegre de todas.<p>

Yusei estaba afuera sentado en la terraza mientras tomaba una taza de café, su mente parecía estar en otro lugar, Kiryu sale también desconcentrando al pelinegro

-buenos días yusei

-ah… bien – responde y Kiryu lo mira lo extraño, ya que había respondido mal

-qué te pasa eh! – habla más fuerte Kiryu colocándose casi frente a él

-no me pasa nada – responde mirándolo y de pronto sonríe

-eh?, haber… esa sonrisa significa algo – dice Kiryu sonriendo y alentándolo a que le contara.

…

-aki… despierta – le murmura Sherry y mueve su hombro –anda te tenemos una sorpresa

-hum… que – responde aun sin abrir los ojos

-aki! Despierta, el día está nublado y Lucciano nos ha dicho que puedes salir hoy

-que! – se despierta de inmediato – y eso porque? O cómo?

-no tengo idea… pero es una oportunidad que debes aprovechar – dice Sherry afirmando

-eh… "esto no es normal, pero… si me gustaría aprovechar esto" bien! Ya salgo! – exclama Feliz mientras salían de su habitación

Carly estaba en la cocina aunque no muy solitaria, el rubio estaba a su lado inclinado un poco sobre el meson de la cocina mirándola a su rostro

-q-que pa-pasa Jack? – pregunta Carly sonrojada con sus lentes empañándose

-hum no pasa nada…. – responde sin dejar de verla, su mirada reflejaba una gran curiosidad con respecto a la pelinegra –"Carly es un achica muy diferente, su forma de ser, su apariencia y esa radiante alegría que a veces no le encuentro sentido… sus ojos" –

-eh… "solo he visto una vez pero no los recuerdo, no recuerdo su color" - sin perder esa mirada de curiosidad acerca su mano hacia los lentes de está intentando quitárselos

-q-que! - Carly aleja su rostro impidiéndoselo

-yo… de qué color son tus ojos

-hum… no lo sabes? Pues son verdes!

-pero quiero comprobarlo – se para derecho y vuelve a intentar a quitarlos pero Carly los sostiene

Jack frunce en ceño

-buenos días! – saluda Sherry

-ah! Am Buenos días! – dicen ambos nerviosos

-hum… les pasa algo? –pregunta Sherry viéndolos extraño

-no no no – dicen rápidamente

…

Chiharu estaba en el balcón no pensaba en nada particular solamente esperaba a alguien

-"ese estúpido, no mueve un dedo para ayudarme o ayudarse el mismo! Claro estando nublado prefiere que su hermosa hermanita salga con quien se supone es un estorbo – frunce cruzando sus brazos"

-al fin – dice Chiharu viendo al pelirrojo que se acercaba a ella.

-sí, si hubiera sabido que no eras paciente no te abría escogido – responde Lucciano

-neh y porqué lo hiciste – le pregunta

-porque aun tienes que encontrar algo y ese algo se relaciona con lo que yo busco

-no sé qué podría ser… bueno dime que tengo que hacer? –pregunta

…

En la habitación que compartían los gemelos solo se podía escuchar los quejidos y estornudos de Luna quien estaba arropada en su cama –

-eh hermana no te sientes muy bien eh?... hum ya vuelvo – le dice su hermano saliendo en busca de alguien

-hum… "como pude coger un resfriado? Ni siquiera estuve afuera anoche" – vuelve a estornudar.

Misty pasaba por allí y se acerca a la habitación – ow! Enferma? – le pregunta sonriendo

-hum solo es un resfriado

-te iré a preparar algo bien – vuelve a sonríe y va a la cocina.

…

Yusei, Kiryu y Crow se encontraban en la terraza charlando temas que solo ellos entendían

-ah! Buenos días! Interrumpo su plática? – dice Aki saliendo a la terraza con una sonrisa amable

-ah buen día –saluda Kiryu

-si hola Aki- dice Crow, Kiryu sonríe y se lleva consigo afuera

-hey … - se aleja lo suficiente

-eh? – aki los ve confundida pero Yusei solo sonrie acercándose a ella –buenos días – le dice dándole un beso sobre la frente -me alegra verte aquí

-si bueno hace poco sol

-sigo sin entenderlo pero… no importa –roza sus labios con los suyos y de repente

-Luna está enferma! – grita Leo sorprendiéndolos

-leo no vuelvas a gritar de esa forma

-ah lo siento Yusei – dice pasando su mano sobre su nuca –

-porque no vas con sherry o Misty- le dice Aki

-si eso iba a hacer – dice apenado y vuelve a entrar a la casa

Yusei resopla – y dime que podemos hacer algo?

-bueno, después de desayunar vallamos a ese lugar donde fueron Crow y los otros.

-ah si! Solo podía ir por las noches veía las luces de esa ciudad

-vendras conmigo a la ciudad

-hmm eh? – Aki lo mira fijamente y poco a poco pierde esa sonrisa formada en sus labios, su mirada se vuelve a una de tristeza

-pasa algo? – le pregunta al notar su repentino cambio

-ah! No es solo nostalgia… - dice en tono de pregunta ya que sabía que no se trataba de eso – es… que nunca he salido de aquí

-no hablemos de esto si te hace sentir mal – le dice Yusei colocando su mano sobre su mejilla y brindándole una sonrisa

-DESAYUNO! – grita Carly y entran a comer.

…

Misty le había dado a Luna una medicina casera para su resfriado y bien que le estado funcionando

-humm de verdad me empiezo a sentir mejor – dice Luna

-esto a pasado de generaciones! Es una medicina muy antigua

Leo entra a la habitación

-amhh

-tardaste… - le dice Luna

-lo siento, desayunaba – responde encogiéndose de hombros

-hum… - Luna lo mira fijamente algo molesta

-pero mírate! Eso que te dio Misty funcionaa! – exclama Leo tratando de persuadirla

-lo que digas… - resopla volviendo a acostarse –gracias Misty

-descansa –le dice y sale

-nee Luna! Ya conoces a Sly!

-hum el hermano de Misty si Leo - dice obviamente –que pasa con el?

-verás me dijo un monton de cosas…

-silencio –interrumpe el pelinegro recostado en el marco de la puerta

-hey que susto! No te aparezcas asi- exclama leo y Luna rie estornudo un poco

-le iba a decir sobre…

-no es necesario

-hum de que hablan? –pregunta Luna

-nada importante – dice cruzando sus brazos, Luna apenas sonrie mirándolo

-anda cual es su secretico – dice de forma divertida haciendo que el pelinegro se ruborizara

-vamos Luna no le hables de esa forma… - dice Leo riendo

-tsk… - Sly deja de verlos

-Sly porque no puedo?...

-porque no! – exclama acercándose a ellos –yo me encargo de eso – le dice mirándole amenazadoramente

-eh si…- responde Leo un poco asustado

-no seas tan frio Sly… - le dice Luna sonriendo y saca su mano por debajo de la sabana para tomarle de la mano ya que le gustaba ver como se sonrojaba

-hum que… - apenas logra decir eso y se aleja ocultando su rostro

-estas frio Sly! – exclama Luna

-oh vamos como es posible que te pongas así con mi hermana! – dice Leo sin entender pero Luna lo entendía muy bien, a él le gustaba ella y era obvio que tardaría mucho para decirlo o admitirlo.

-yo me voy – dice Sly y sale rápidamente para irse al primer piso –"como rayos superaré a Lucciano si no puedo tener un poco de confianza en mi mismo" – piensa y cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras se tropieza con Lucciano

-mira por donde vas!

-ja muerete

-ya estoy muerto idiota!

-pues desaparece!

-no hasta que consiga lo que busco y pronto lo encontraré

-aah! – fruncen ambos

-oigan ustedes dos! Dejen de discutir – les dice Carly y la miran extraño

-quien te crees para decirnos eso! – dice Lucciano y sube

Sly suspira – disculpa – dice

-oww no hay problema

…

-aaw! – Kiryu se estira dando un bostezo en el sofá – hey hagamos una fiesta

-otra! – exclaman todos

-hum?

-ya hubo una – lo miran fijamente

-bueno que sea la última además nos iremos en una semana - dice

-en una semana? – dice Misty

-si, me extrañaras? – le pregunta guiñando su ojo

-hm_! Claro que no

-la haremos el día anterior antes de irnos – dice Yusei

-bien bien

-ja me parece perfecto! – exclama Crow

-aki vendrá con nosotros? Eh? – pregunta Kiryu

-hum no lo sé… - responde Aki

Sherry y Misty se miran entre sí y luego ambas dirigen su mirada a la pelirroja

…

Luna ya se sentía mejor así que sale de su cama, toma un baño y sale al balcón.

-ah! Me siento mejor!

-qué bueno – dice Lucciano acercándose

-ah hola

-hola, quisieras venir conmigo?

-contigo dónde?

-solo dime si vendrías conmigo o no – le dice de forma fría algo que hizo atemorizar a Luna

-"su voz, es como amenazante" si no me dices donde no podré decirte Lucciano – le responde Luna sonriendo

Lucciano sonríe pero no era una sonrisa como la que veía habitualmente esta era intimidante, irónica rabiada desconfianza

-eh… -siente que Lucciano le toma de su muñeca con fuerza –que? – le mira

…

Abajo el ambiente lucia muy aburrido, el sol aún no había salido unas enormes nubes bloqueaban su luz solar, no había humedad en el ambiente solo una brisa fresca se adentraba a traves de las ventanas convirtiendo aquella habitación en un lugar muy tranquilo y relajante.

-que día… - susurra Kiryu cerrando sus ojos y cayendo dormido sobre el sofá

Sherry observa como todos estaban cerrando sus ojos lentamente, a excepción de Aki y Misty que se extrañaban por el comportamiento de los otros.

-Yusei… - Aki coloca su mano sobre su pecho, este estaba recostado hacía atrás con sus ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente

-porque de repente se quedaron dormidos? – Pregunta Misty – oigan! – exclama pero ninguno de ellos despierta

Carly que estaba sentada en una silla del comedor se resbala y cae al suelo pero no despierta.

-chicas… que sucede? – pregunta Aki preocupándose

-algo anda mal, tengo el presentimiento de que… algo o alguien va a desaparecer – dice Sherry preocupándose mirando a su alrededor

-hum… eh qué? Pero… una de nosotras? – pregunta Misty nerviosa a la vez confundida por no entender la razón.

-pero Sherry!... ninguna de nosotras ha encontrado lo que se supone que necesitamos para dejar este mundo… - dice Aki bajando su mirada muy triste y observa a Yusei dormido… suspira y niega con la cabeza –"no, no puedo ser yo… "

Sherry chasquea sus labios y camina hacia una de las ventanas – "yo no puedo ser, ni siquiera recuerdo que es lo que busco en este mundo… tal vez Aki ya ha…" – se da vuelta mirando a la pelirroja y muerde su labio "pero… no"

Misty se sienta en el sofá juntando sus manos cuando siente un terrible dolor en su pecho –aah – se queja, Aki y Sherry de inmediato se acercan a ella –

-Misty… - dicen ambas preocupadas

-no, yo no puedo ser… - dice y cierra sus ojos –es… mi hermano, mi hermano…. – dice

-tu hermano, Sly! – exclama Aki y se miran entre sí.

…

-lucciano… - murmura Luna mirándole a los ojos, se estaba comenzando a preocupar el agarre de su mano seguía sosteniéndola fuerte. –ah me haces daño… - se queja e intenta soltarse

-solo dime si o no… - dice Lucciano – o te obligaré

-aah! Qué te pasa! – exclama sosteniendo a Lucciano para que la soltara

-suficiente… - susurra la suelta y coloca su mano sobre su cabeza tirándola hacia atrás

-ah! – camina hacia adelante empujando de su cabeza y al tocar el barandal – ah! Quee ah! – Luna intenta agarrarse pero su cuerpo se inclina hacia atrás y lentamente sus piernas se levantan.

Lucciano aleja su mano de su cabeza y sostiene sus piernas levantándolas para que cediera y cayera.

Luna cierra sus ojos en ese momento parecían segundos eternos, a sangre se va a su cabeza, solo podía sentir como sus piernas se dormían, en ese lapso solo puede observar los rostros de sus seres queridos, sabía que no iba a sobrevivir, el miedo de morir se apoderaba de ella…

Grita fuerte, abre sus ojos observando aquella sádica sonrisa en el rostro de Lucciano quien solo estaba de brazos cruzados esperando el momento.

-"hermano…" – su cuerpo va en descenso esperando recibir un fuerte golpe…. Cuando

-tsk! Maldición… - murmura Lucciano

-aahm! – Luna siente que unos brazos le sostenían y abre sus ojos – Sly…

Sly miraba hacia arriba con ceño fruncido, estaba en cuclillas sosteniendo a Luna.

Lucciano vuelve a sonreír y se aleja del balcón

-ah.. que paso – Luna estaba asustada, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse miró hacia arriba pero no había nadie – "fue real?" – piensa y ve sus manos que estaban temblando.

-"ese idiota…" – piensa Sly y baja a Luna colocándola suavemente sobre el suelo –te encuentras bien – le pregunta mirándola, pero ella solo le mira con sus ojos muy abiertos…

-ah… - abre su boca para hablar pero termina desmayándose.

Aki, Sherry y Misty habían salido cuando escucharon el grito de Luna. Vieron como Luna caía y al final era atrapada por Sly.

-pero que ha pasado!? – se acerca Aki a ellos dos

-Aki… es tu hermano – dice Sly

-mi hermano qué?

-Sly! – Misty se acerca a él preocupada – te encuentras tú bien? – le pregunta

-sí

Sherry se acerca – Sly, eres tú quién desaparecerá?

El pelinegro baja su mirada y niega

-pero hermano… yo – comienza a decir Misty pero es interrumpida

-yo no soy tu hermano! – exclama –ustedes… ya ni recuerdan lo que querían, ni lo que son…

Las tres lo miran sorprendidas

Sly vuelve a cargar a Luna y se aleja de ellas para entrar a la casa y llevarla a su habitación –"estas huyendo Lucciano… yo ganaré esta vez que harás ahora?"

…

Lucciano se fue a su habitación donde estaba Chiharu esperándole impaciente

-bien… obtuviste lo que querías? – pregunta

-no… - responde con una mirada neutral – Chiharu te quedas sola, yo… he perdido

-eh? Pero… dijo sí o no? No pudiste matarla?

-NO! – exclama tirando su mano –

-no entiendo?

-me quedaré en el Limbo, entre el sí y el no, entre la oscuridad y la luz

-me pasará lo mismo?

-no, al menos tú no tienes un contrincante…

-y de donde sale ese contrincante? Sigo sin entender

-para que entiendas todo debo contarte desde el principio – dice irritado y se sienta en su cama lentamente.

…

Aki, Sherry y Misty regresaron adentro esperando que todos despertaran, mientras sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado, recordando las palabras de Sly…

_"ustedes… ya ni recuerdan lo que querían, ni lo que son…"_

No entendía a qué se refería, pero en cierta manera tenía razón.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuve que cambiar la idea principal del Fic... se me había olvidado cual era el asunto ._.<strong>

**en fin... llevo escrito la mitad del proximo capitulo ^^**

**espero terminar y que les halla agradado... la trama se volverá mas dramatica (?)**

**Nos leemos y Gracias por ... ser pacientes TwT **


	13. Sentire Tiempo Atras 1

en este capitulo... retrocederé en el tiempo, ni recuerdo el tiempo xD pero disfruten ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ni sus personajes… la trama y el Oc son creaciones propias<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>…CAPITULO 12...<strong>

**"Tiempo Atras Parte 1"  
><strong>

* * *

><p>No eran más de las 8 de la mañana cuando el canto de dos chicas despierta a la rubia que yacía debajo de las sabanas fingiendo que dormia<p>

-happy birthday shery! – exclaman ambas tocando unos panderos haciendo ruido en toda la habitación

-ah! Chicas basta! – exclama Sherry tirándoles una almohada y se sienta estirando sus brazos

-sherry felicidades! – exlclama Misty abrazándola y luego Aki

-aw si chicas ya,

Tocan fuerte a la puerta

-pase

-buenos días Sherry, feliz cumpleaños – dice una señora que mostraba gran clase

-gracias señora

-bien las quiero afuera pronto, hagan todos sus labores que el auto pasará por ustedes temprano

-si! – las tres rápidamente se bañan y visten para comenzar sus labores diarias.

…

Dos chicos corrían en el patio trasero tratando de atrapar un conejo

-date por vencido Sly! Yo siempre gano! – exclama el pelirrojo

-esta vez no! – le responde el otro

-ja serás mi rival toda la vida hasta que me ganes?

-lo seré hasta en el otro mundo! –exclama Sly mientras se tiraba al suelo para lograr atraparlo pero fue inútil

Lucciano sonríe ante esa idea de que se convirtiera en su rival, le gustaba tener competencia y mas si este era Sly quien nunca podía ganarle en los retos que ellos mismos se imponían

-hermano! – exclama Misty

-si' – sonrie Lucciano quien tenía el conejo en sus brazos y Sly jadeaba agotado

-hoy iremos al trabajo solo hasta el mediodía, luego iremos a la cabaña para celebrar el cumpleaños de Sherry

-bien! – exclaman ambos y van tras ella.

…

Aki caminó por los estrechas calles en busca de comida y algunos aperitivos para celebrar.

Suspira al ver una joyería, habían anillos muy hermosos estaban en dirección a la calle protegidos por el vidrio y una reja

El brillo de los diamantes se reflejaban en los ojos de la peliroja, aunque quisiera tener uno de esos no podía obtenerlo.

Aki pertenecía a una clase media junto con sus amigas le era imposible ya que tenia que mantenerse a ella misma y a su hermano menor, a pesar de que aquella señora les había adoptado.

Les había permitido vivir bajo su techo, un lugar donde dormir y la posibilidad de encontrar trabajo más fácil, pero la alimentación debía correr por sus propios medios trabajando ya sea como cocineras en restaurantes o en floristerías.

Aki sonríe ante la idea de dejar de comer para comprarse algunas joyas, pero no… suspira al ver a un hombre y a una mujer entrar a la joyería, aunque no podía escuchar nada solo veía a traves de la ventana entendiendo que era un obsequio.

Sonrie y sigue caminando, no era una joya lo que ella quería, ni tampoco era un obsequio, lo que ella más deseaba era alguien que le dijera que la quería, pero no ese cariño que existe entre un padre y su hija, y muchos menos entre el cariño que existe entre dos amigos.

Ella deseaba profundamente ser amada, no lo típico de las mujeres de su época que era casarse con un hombre influyendo, No, ella solo quería tener a alguien a su lado, y escuchar esas palabras.

Respira profundo y sigue su camino.

…

Sherry fue a su trabajo que consistía en la costura, un empleo mas digno para las mujeres de esa época aunque había muchísimos peores pero ella era parte de una clase mas alta.

Agradecía por eso pero quería que es diferencia entre clases algún dia desapareciera, o por lo menos que las cosas fueran equitativas.

-buenos días! – saluda a sus compañeras de trabajo

-buenos días – responden fríamente y siguen

No esperaba que fuera recibida por una sorpresa ni mucho menos con regalos, aunque si de eso se tratara lo hubiera querido.

Se fue a su lugar de trabajo comenzando con esa rutina agotadora, no le afectaba que no hubiera recibido una felicitación por parte de sus compañeras de trabajo… pero desde que ella obtuvo un cliente fijo siempre sonreía pensando en que llegaría y la felicitaría con un fuerte abrazo y solo tal vez un obsequio.

Suspiro y escucho la voz de esa persona acercándose, Sherry sonríe sin despegar la vista de su trabajo hasta que se acerca lo suficiente

-buenos días señor Hemmel, su prenda estará lista para el medio día – dice sin perder la sonrisa esperando siquiera una palabra de felicitación

-si bueno, eso me alegra muchas gracias señorita Sherry – dice el hombre ante ella y se vuelve para seguir hablando con el jefe

Sherry sintió algo de dolor recordando que ella le había hablado justo ayer que cumpliría años, además eran buenos amigos o eso era lo que ella creía

No, él le había prometido un regalo pero en ese momento no hubo ni una felicitación era como si lo hubiese olvidado.

Decidió esperar tal vez al medio día obtendría algo.

…

Sly y Lucciano seguían con sus retos distrayendo a Misty de su trabajo

-por favor ya dejen sus estúpidos retos! – exclama molesta la peli negra tomando una carta y colocándose su delantal.

Saliendo de aquella cocina, y mostrando una sonrisa tranquila camina a través de las mesas y sillas en busca de atender a sus primeros clientes.

Este trabajo le agradaba, ella no quería estar todo el día en casa limpiando y cuidando el jardín como lo hacía Aki, ni tampoco quería un trabajo donde se requería algún don como el de coser ropa a la medida a personas desconocidas como lo hacía Sherry.

Su trabajo simplemente era perfecto para ella, solo debía sonreír tomar las ordenes y regresar a la cocina para que el chef se encargara de la preparación de los alimentos. Pero… las cosas no le estaban gustando últimamente, desde que aquel cliente se atrevió a faltarle el respeto.

No solo faltarle el respeto a través de palabras vulgares, miradas extrañas sobre su cuerpo, eso podía soportarlo aunque no le gustaba, pero que se atreviera a tocarla eso si era algo imperdonable, no se iba a decir manipular e intimidar ella decidía cuando estaba dispuesta a entregarse noblemente.

-Tomo su orden señor – pregunta inclinándose un poco al hombre

-Ow! Si claro, podrías ser parte del menú – dice mirándola con deseo

Misty suspira y solo sonríe, no era para tanto solo era una broma y… así era siempre parecía que se había vuelto famosa por su encanto y mas allá de eso, ella sabía que solo la miraban por su belleza.

Suspira y sigue tomando las órdenes, para luego dirigirse a la cocina

Al menos Aki y Sherry no tenían que soportar esas miradas y frases que no eran para nada agradables, además el restaurante donde trabajaban solo iban personas de clase trabajadora, obreros, familias campesinas y hasta empresarios de mala fama.

Solo unas cuantas veces aparecían extranjeros y jóvenes que eran más amables pero las miradas seguían, lo único que deseaba era que alguna de esas miradas fuera diferente, alguna que de verdad fuera más allá de lo superficial…

Si, absolutamente era eso… deseaba ser observada como realmente era en su interior y no en el exterior.

* * *

><p><strong>el proximo si ya es "normal" hehe me pareció necesario contar la vida de estas para poder continuar :3<strong>

**Nos leemos pronto! ;) y Gracias por leer**


End file.
